


we'll take all our clothes off one piece at a time

by castielsangel_x



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Massage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: Eivor likes bed partners who take control, who take their pleasure from him. But sometimes he likes to be the dominant one.Five times he enjoyed being on the receiving end and TWO times he gave back.(SPOILERS FOR AC VALHALLA)BONUS CHAPTER TO BE ADDED
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq, Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Soma (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Ubba Ragnarsson, Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, Erke Bodilsson/Eivor/Stowe, Erke Bodilsson/Stowe
Comments: 69
Kudos: 278





	1. Ubba Ragnarsson

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while. Eivor is a small viking who hangs about with a lot of BIG company. So this was born. This is pure shameless smut and my first time writing for Valhalla, but not Assassin's Creed in general. Hope you enjoy.

#1. Ubba Ragnarsson

The thrill of battle always thrummed through their veins in their victory, sharing mead and merriment with friends and allies. The mead was flowing generously, Eivor watching his men be loud and drunk with the best of Ubba Ragnarsson’s men, who were still blood spattered and rowdy. He cast his eyes over the longhouse, watching arm wrestling, Orlog battles, drinking games and general rough-housing until his eyes found Ubba’s across the room. The elder Ragnarsson watched him intently, taking a drink from his horn, resting against one of the structural beams of the longhouse. The heat in his gaze warmed Eivor from his very depths and he took a drink of his own before he slid out of his chair. He made his way across the room, Ubba’s gaze never leaving his own. He moved between their men swiftly, accepting pats to his shoulder on the way by, shouts of his name, toasts made in his and Ubba’s honour as leaders, but he continued forward with small smiles until he was standing in front of the large Ragnarsson. Ubba looked down at him, taking another drink from his horn as he watched him.

“Do I have something on my face?” Eivor asked with a smirk. “You stare so intently. Do you desire something?” Eivor knew what he was doing by asking that question, just as Ubba growled gently in his throat, the horn in his hand creaking under the strain of his grip. 

“You know well what I desire, Wolf-Kissed,” Ubba said, his voice low and hoarse so he was unheard by the men nearby, with a very intense look up and down the length of Eivor’s body. The larger man stepped into Eivor’s personal space, looking down at the smaller man. “Come with me …” Ubba threw the rest of the mead down his neck before discarding of the horn in his hand before he headed to the exit of the longhouse. Eivor hung back a moment before he was following the bigger man. Who was he to turn down the chance to spend the night with Ubba Ragnarsson, if that was indeed what he was offering? Ivarr had gone to the brothel in the town, stating that he would plow anything that breathed that night. Eivor knew he wasn’t lying when he said that and silently pitied whatever man or woman he ended up with. He’d had his fill of blood for the day, now it was time for pleasure. Eivor continued to follow Ubba to a large tent where they were camped and, once they were inside, Eivor found himself crowded against the material of the tent, Ubba’s large hands on him, the wide expanse of his chest in front of him, the man himself a head taller than Eivor, but the bigger the better for Eivor, and he didn’t just mean what was in his breeches. Ubba’s large hands took hold of his face and suddenly his mouth was taken in a messy kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything else, Eivor trying his hardest to breathe through his nose as Ubba’s tongue filled his mouth; wide, open mouthed kisses. He gripped Ubba’s tattooed forearms to keep his balance as Ubba walked him backwards, his arse bumping into the table covered in maps and letters. 

“Ubba …” Eivor groaned against the larger man’s mouth as Ubba’s hand cupped the back of his neck, his fingers tracing the scarring at the base of his neck, before sliding up to the claw marks from the wolf, his blunt fingernails catching slightly on the raised skin, sending a shiver down Eivor’s spine. 

“Wolf-Kissed indeed,” he said against Eivor’s mouth before he pulled back for air, Eivor’s jaw aching slightly. “I have thought of nothing else since watching you fight today, nothing else other than bending you over and plowing you so hard that you’ll be reminded of me every time you get into your horse’s saddle.” Eivor’s cock twitched in his breeches at the words coming out of Ubba’s mouth. Odin’s beard, he wanted that. He wanted _nothing_ more. Ubba’s fingers went to the clasp of his own cloak and unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor, letting Eivor admire the expanse of the man in front of him. His chest was broad beneath all the leather he wore, his arms dark with markings and tattoos, his forearms also wrapped in leather. There was something god-like about him. “Off …” Ubba said, suddenly pulling on his tunic. Eivor did as he was asked, weapons shed, furs next before his tunic joined the pile building up next to them. Ubba simply watched, breathing a little heavier as his eyes roamed Eivor’s body, taking in his bare chest, also tattooed heavily and muscular before his eyes found the visible tent in his breeches. He stepped into Eivor’s personal space again, attacking his mouth as Eivor’s hand pressed hard against his cock, Ubba groaning against him as he was fondled roughly through his breeches. He felt Eivor’s hands pull at the belts and laces of his breeches before he was turning them round, pressing Ubba up against the table and sinking to his knees with a smirk. Ubba’s nostrils flared, his eyes widening as he watched Eivor, the thrill of what came next heightening his senses. He was bared to the cool air mere moments later but the heat from Eivor’s mouth replaced it as he took his cock deep. His knuckles went white as he grabbed the edge of the table with one hand, the other sliding though the short hair on the top of Eivor’s head, before scratching gently at the shaved sides and back up again. Eivor groaned softly, sliding his tongue against the underside of Ubba’s large cock, taking him in the best he could, until his nose was buried in the thick, wiry hair at the base of it. Ubba gave soft grunts of encouragement, grasping that little bit harder at Eivor’s hair as the smaller man sucked his cock, one hand cupping his large balls before sliding round the shaft, gripping it tight at the base, and the other gripped tightly at his bare hip beneath the leather of his tunic.

“You have a filthy mouth, Wolf-Kissed,” Ubba breathed out, his head falling back slightly as Eivor pulled off his cock for a moment, tongue circling the flushed head, tasting the dribble of fluid leaking from the end. Ubba smelled intoxicating, the sweat from battle still clinging lightly to his skin, leather and spice. Eivor took him back into his mouth the best he could, bobbing his head up and down on the length, feeling himself drooling slightly as he tried to accommodate his large cock. He tried to take in the rest of it, until the head was touching the back of his throat and he fought not to gag. Ubba was panting above him, trying his hardest not to buck his hips and choke Eivor, his grip on his hair bordering on painful now before he was moaning for Eivor to stop, begging him almost. Eivor pulled back, gasping from breath, wrapping his hand around the spit-soaked length. 

“Never took you for a begging man, Ubba …” Eivor said with a smirk, wiping his chin of saliva, before he was hauled to his feet and pulled in for a bruising kiss.

“You’ll never catch a Ragnarsson begging,” Ubba said, biting at Eivor’s bottom lip before he switched their positions again, Eivor finding himself bent over, chest pressed to the table, Ubba’s hand pressing between his shoulder blades to hold him down. Ubba pressed his hips against Eivor’s clothed arse, the smaller man pushing back, feeling him solid against him. If Eivor could have gotten any harder, he would have.

“ _Fuck_ me, Ubba …”

“Now who’s begging?” Ubba answered with a deep laugh before he hauled Eivor’s breeches down his legs, bunching at his knees. The elder Ragnarsson took in the soft skin of Eivor’s arse, running his hands over the perfectly round cheeks, just as muscular and firm as the rest of him. “You are a fine piece of work, Wolf-Kissed. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you, but here you are, bent over for me. The gods are smiling on me this day.” His fingers traced the ink of the tattoo that wrapped around Eivor’s body and up his spine before he bent down to kiss down the length of it, his fingers grasping roughly at his arse. The salt tang of Eivor’s sweaty skin was present on his tongue, nipping the skin to mark him. 

“Ubba, _enough_ …” Eivor said, muffled slightly as he bowed his head down against his balled fists on the table. Ubba gave a sharp slap to Eivor’s arse, making the drengr’s whole body jump at the shock. Ubba sank to his knees, his fingers grasping at Eivor’s arse again, parting his cheeks before he dove right in with his tongue, Eivor crying out louder than he intended at the touch against his hole. Ubba feasted on him like he was the last meal he’d ever have, encouraged more by the sounds Eivor was making, the scratching of his blunt nails against the table, the crumpling of maps and letters beneath his chest, marking the parchment with the sweat that was building on the warrior’s body. Ubba stood quickly again, sucking two of his fingers quickly before he ran them between Eivor’s cheeks, pressing gently at his hole until one finger breached him, Eivor’s shoulders tensing for a moment, until Ubba ran his free hand up his back, curling it over his shoulder and squeezing in reassurance. His cock twitched, heavy between his legs as he watched his finger disappear inside Eivor’s body, his greedy hole swallowing it up, before he pulled back out and pushed back in again. Eivor’s body was heaving for breath, Ubba’s name falling from his lips. 

“I will not break, Ubba …” Eivor said. “Harder.” Ubba smirked at the back of Eivor’s head, looking at the scars that littered his skin. He soon had two fingers inside the warrior, Eivor’s knuckles whitening at how tightly his fists were balled before he cried out loudly when Ubba’s large fingers crooked inside him, white hot pleasure coursing through him. “Ubba …” The elder Ragnarsson pulled his fingers free before he spat on his other hand, running it over his still-slightly wet cock, slicking it up the best he could with what he had before he pressed into Eivor, the smaller man groaning so sinfully it would make a whore blush. The first slide of Ubba’s cock into Eivor’s tight arse was slow, Ubba running a hand over Eivor’s back, to calm the tense set of his shoulders as he continued to push deeper, watching his cock disappear into the smaller man’s body. “ _Ubba_ …” His name fell brokenly from the drengr’s lips, Ubba unable to hide the smirk of satisfaction. Eivor bowed his head against his fists again, biting at the the side of his hand as he felt himself stretch around Ubba, the bigger man going too slow on purpose, making Eivor tremble beneath him. 

“You’re so tight, Wolf-Kissed,” he groaned, now balls deep in the other man, hips pressed flush against his arse before he leaned over him, hands grasping at his wrists to hold them close together, body draped across his back, biting the top of his ear before he began moving inside the other man. Eivor let out what could only be described as a whimper, but he’d never admit that. Ubba began slow, far too slow for Eivor’s liking. He wanted a hard pounding against the table after the heat of battle and it was almost like Ubba read his mind because the next moment, Ubba was moving ruthlessly inside him, allowing him hardly any time to breath. Ubba was large around him, large inside him, large in everyway possible and Eivor had never wanted anything more. Ubba pushed himself up from Eivor’s back, taking his hips in his hands and pulled him against his cock. Eivor cursed and cried out, his own cock trapped between his stomach and the table. Ubba grunted and growled behind him, above him, all around him. He could hear him, he could feel him, smell him, everything was just Ubba and Eivor pushed his hips back to meet Ubba’s every forwards thrust, his cock brushing that area inside of him that had stars shooting across his vision. 

“ _Ubba_ … Ubba, stop,” Eivor said suddenly and the other man came to a halt almost immediately, his cock throbbing inside him. 

“What …?”

“No …” Eivor cut him off. “Nothing, just let me turn round. Let me look at you.” Ubba pulled himself from the smaller man’s body and pulled Eivor up, letting him turn, kissing him almost immediately as he slipped his hands under his thighs and hoisted him up onto the table before he lay back on his elbows. He brought up his legs and Ubba made quick work Eivor’s boots and breeches, adding them to the pile of clothes on the ground, leaving the smaller man very much naked while Ubba remained completely clothed. Eivor brought his knees up to his chest, spreading hs legs for Ubba, who groaned deeply at the sight in front of him. He gave his cock a few firm strokes before he moved back between Eivor’s legs, pushing back into him, the drengr’s head falling back, his upper chest and cheeks flushed red with warmth. Everything after that was fast, hard, the sound of damp skin slapping against damp skin, Eivor’s pleasure filled moans, Ubba’s grunts and groans as he pounded into the smaller man. Eivor reached for Ubba, wrapping an arm around his neck to hold him close, and hold on for dear life, Ubba’s mouth claiming his own again, kissing him soundly, taking Eivor’s flushed, leaking cock in his hand. They knew the sounds of their union would be heard all over the camp but they didn’t care, Eivor’s fingers gripped the leather of Ubba’s armour at his shoulders, Ubba leaning him back a little as he wrapped an arm around his back, grasping at him tightly, the other stroking his cock between their bodies until Eivor came all over Ubba’s hand and his own belly. His muscles spasmed and he trembled in Ubba’s hold as Ubba continued to take his pleasure from him, before he buried his face in Eivor’s neck, give a few final hard thrusts, Eivor feeling him throb inside him as he let go, filling him up. Ubba stilled, pressing his hands to the table at either side of Eivor’s hips as he breathed harshly against the drengr’s neck. Eivor’s hand came up to his head, grasping the hair at the back of it, trying his hardest to get his breath back. The air was warm, the maps and letters crumpled beneath them as Ubba finally pulled back to look at Eivor, who took his mouth in a kiss, softer than any they had previously shared that evening. Ubba pulled out and Eivor groaned softly at the loss against the bigger man’s lips. 

“For fuck sake, I thought someone was getting murdered from the other side of the camp …” Ivarr’s voice suddenly said from behind them. Ubba scrambled to tuck himself back into his breeches, blocking Eivor’s naked body from Ivarr’s view. 

“Odin have mercy, Ivarr. What the fuck do you want?” Ubba asked, quickly picking up his cloak from the ground and throwing it over Eivor’s naked lap before he turned to his brother. Ivarr popped a few berries in his mouth as he walked across the tent to sit down, watching them both with an amused expression on his face.

“Didn’t realise you took it, Wolf-Kissed. Strong drengr like you should be doing the plowing, not be plowed by someone else,” Ivarr said, crossing one leg over the other. Ubba growled deep in his throat.

“It does not make me weaker to be on the receiving end, Ivarr …” Eivor said, sliding down off the table, Ubba’s cloak falling to the floor. Ivarr’s eyes roamed his naked body for a few moments, tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip. Eivor knew he must be some sight, his belly covered in his own seed, bite marks on his neck and upper chest from Ubba’s mouth, but he didn’t care. Ubba glared at his brother as Eivor went to pick up his clothes, dressing quickly under Ivarr’s gaze. “In fact, there is nothing I love more than being plowed by a man much bigger than me …” He hauled Ubba into another kiss before pulling back and winking at the bigger man, slipping his axe into his belt and heading for the tent exit. “I’ll be in the longhouse, making merry with our men. Do join me when you have a moment.” Ubba watched him walk away before he turned back to Ivarr, glaring daggers at him.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I heard your brutish grunts from across the camp and wanted to see what poor soul was deserving of your attention, brother mine,” Ivarr said, standing from his seat again. “Imagine my surprise to see the Wolf-Kissed being thoroughly fucked by my big brother …” 

“You were watching?”

“Not for long …” Ivarr said, almost innocently, like it was something that happened often. 

“Are you jealous?” Ubba asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ivarr’s head turned to him so quickly, Ubba was surprised he didn’t do himself an injury. 

“Fuck off …” Ivarr said. “Don’t flatter yourself.” He stalked off from the tent, muttering under his breath. Ubba shook his head and picked up his cloak, putting it round his shoulders and securing the clasp before he followed his brother from the tent, but making for the longhouse. They had a victory to celebrate.


	2. Vili Hemmingson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for the Snotinghamscire arc.

#2. Vili Hemmingson

Eivor stepped off the longship with his raiders, monastery spoils galore, instructing his best men to distribute it evenly. He would see to more building in the morning once he had slept. They were all tired, having completely spend the last two days clearing out said monasteries of soldiers and loot. The settlement thrived all the more for it and it made Eivor happy to see everyone so happy with their new home. He made his way to the longhouse, bidding goodnight to Gunnar on the way by, the settlement quiet with sleep, the moonlight shining down upon the river behind him. The torches still burned in the longhouse and he knew Randvi would be still pouring over her alliance map, buried in whatever work she had at that moment. How she had not fallen down exhausted was anyone’s guess. Eivor rubbed at his sore shoulder under his cloak, a hard hit from a soldier’s shield that had been launched in his direction when he got too close. Perhaps he’d gather up his wash things, a quick bathe by the waterfall before bed. Yes, that was definitely an attractive plan.

“Eivor.” Randvi’s voice made him lift his head and smile softly at her. “You’re home.”

“I am,” he said, wincing slightly as he dug his fingers into a particularly sore spot where neck and shoulder met.

“You’re injured?” she asked, moving to step forward, but he held up his hand.

“It is nothing. I was hit with a shield, but no open wound. I will probably bruise but nothing more. Do not concern yourself,” he said. He moved forward and she turned with him, moving into the longhouse. “How does everything fare? Are we doing well?”

“Incredibly. The settlement gets larger everyday and so many new faces wanted to live among us. We have come so far,” she said. “There’s also someone here to see you.” Eivor frowned.

“Oh?” Randvi pointed over the longhouse at Eivor’s door to his room, which was closed, rather than open like he left it. 

“He arrived this afternoon … I thought I should come and let you know,” she said with a small smile. “Goodnight, Eivor.” Randvi made her way back to her room she still shared with Sigurd. He watched her go for a moment before his interest was back on his closed door. He moved closer, placing his hand on it and pushing it open, only to come face to face with his childhood friend, his best friend. Vili sat on the chest at the end of Eivor’s bed, scratching Dwolfg’s ear, whose eyes were closed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth like she had never had her ears scratched in her life. Vili’s eyes lit up at the sight of Eivor, a smile sliding onto his handsome face.

“Eivor!”

“Vili, you’re here. What brings you to Ravensthorpe?” Eivor asked, shedding his weapons and placing them out of the way before he stood in front of Vili. The other man’s smile faltered slightly and he looked at the wolf in front of him for a moment, patting her head before dropping his hand. Dwolfg almost huffed in annoyance, yelping at Vili, sniffing his hand before she huffed again and went for the door, Eivor opening it to let her out. He moved closer to Vili, sitting next to him on the chest. “Vili, are you well?”

“I am, my friend. I am,” he said, reaching up to squeeze Eivor’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you.” Eivor watched Vili for a moment. He looked distant, sad almost.

“It’s good to see you too. What brings you here, Vili?” he asked.

“Do I need a reason to visit my old friend?”

“No … but you just became jarl, and now here you are. You look … empty, Vili,” he said. Vili met his eyes with a sigh, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“It has been difficult. Being jarl is not what I wanted, but when my father died, I thought I could take over from him. Thought I could stand in his shoes and be the man he was, the jarl he was,” he said with a deep sigh. “But I cannot. I want what is best for Snotinghamscire, but I am afraid, Eivor.” Vili turned his head to catch Eivor’s gaze with his own.

“You are one of the bravest men I know, my friend. What are you afraid of?” he asked. 

“That I will let everyone who depends up on me, upon my guidance as jarl, down. I cannot let them down, Eivor,” he said. “I wanted Trygve to relieve me of my jarldom but he would not. But he stands beside me and I can rely on him to guide me in the right direction. But I needed to get out for a moment, breathe in some air away from my clan. The winds brought me to you, Eivor … always to you.” Eivor looked away from Vili for a moment, his face warm, his heart beating hard in his chest before he raised his eyes to Vili’s again, the other man staring at him so hard, he swore he could see his soul. Vili seemed to lean closer and Eivor’s gaze fell to Vili’s lips, licking his own dry ones as he felt his breath quicken. 

“Vili … what happened between us … was it not merely a distraction in a time of grief? A moment of passion, a fire needing stoked?” he asked, his own face moving closer, the tip of his nose bumping against Vili’s. 

“At the time, yes …” he said. “But I have had time to think while we have been apart.”

“Oh?” Vili’s hand came up, letting his fingers stroke slowly over Eivor’s cheek. “And what were you thinking about?”

“You. Only you,” Vili said, closing the distance between them and kissing Eivor soundly, a contented sigh against his lips as they tasted each other again. Eivor gripped Vili tightly, fists curling round his cloak, wanting nothing more than to pull him closer and get lost in him. Dwolfg’s howl from outside in the longhouse startled them both from the kiss, each pulling back and staring at each other, breathing heavily. 

“Are you sure?” Eivor asked.

“Completely,” Vili said, getting to his feet and removing his cloak from his shoulders. Eivor stood with him, letting his own cloak fall to the ground. He quickly looked over his fur-laden bed, the beat of his heart quickening as he thought about what was going to happen. He stepped into Vili’s space and he caught his lips in another toe-curling kiss, Vili wrapped his arms around the drengr’s body, holding him close. Vili walked him backwards until his legs hit the side of the bed, lowering Eivor down onto the fur gently, still holding him close, crawling on top of him. The heat of Vili’s body against his was exquisite and Eivor could not wait to feel bare skin against bare skin. Their kisses were passion filled, tasting each other, groaning softly into each others mouths as Eivor’s hand slid into Vili’s hair, gripping it tightly, before Vili pulled back from the kiss, his nose bumping Eivor’s. “What we called a momentary heat, a flickering flame … I want more, Eivor.”

“Then take more … my body is yours, Vili …” Eivor said breathlessly. Vili smiled softly at him before he pressed his lips to his again, his kisses softer this time, almost whisper-like against his mouth, his cheek, his neck before he was pulling at his clothes, both men hurriedly undressing each other, eager to touch bare skin. Laces and buckles were pulled and undone, their clothes piling up in a messy heap on the floor next to the bed. Vili’s large hand splayed across Eivor’s belly, sliding up to his chest and curling around the back of his neck to draw him closer, his larger, bulkier frame covering Eivor’s own. Eivor’s own hands explored the expanse of skin on show for him, running his hands up Vili’s sides, earning him a low chuckle from the other man, who pulled back from the kiss to look at Eivor.

“Still ticklish?” Eivor asked, moving his hands again and Vili trembled sightly, his body almost jerking away from his hands as he laughed before he grabbed Eivor’s hands and pinned them beside his head, Eivor’s breath coming faster. Between Vili’s size over him and his strength pinning him to the bed, it had Eivor’s cock pulsing. He pushed his hips up against Vili’s, the bigger man groaning deep in his throat, his eyes falling closed as he swallowed hard. He let go of Eivor’s hands and sat back on his heels, looking down at him, the last garment to be removed barely concealing his prize. Eivor’s chest heaved for breath as he watched Vili run a finger along his belly, down to the material before he gripped them and slid them down Eivor’s legs, standing to remove them completely before he dropped his own, adding them to the pile of clothes, leaving both men gloriously nude in front of each other. Vili took his own cock in hand where he stood, his fist loose, stroking gently as he watched Eivor, who leaned up on the furs to watch, his eyes fixated on the movement of Vili’s hand. He took his own cock in hand, copying Vili’s action, pulling and stroking, his heart beating faster in his chest. Vili’s own eyes went to Eivor’s hand, whispering his name like it was forbidden.

“By the Gods, Eivor. If you could see yourself …”

“Come here…” Eivor said softly, letting go of his cock and holding a hand out to Vili. The warrior took it and crawled back over Eivor, lying on his side, pressed against as much of Eivor as he could be, Eivor’s arms wrapping around him tightly, nails biting into his back as Vili moved his hips gently against his. Eivor groaned against his mouth before he broke the kiss, his head falling back into the pillow as he rocked his hips every so slightly against Vili’s.

“Eivor …”

“I need you, Vili … we have all the time in the world to explore each other, but right now I need you,” he said. Vili swallowed hard before nodding. He kissed Eivor again before he moved, kneeling up between Eivor’s legs. He was about to speak when Eivor reached over and down next to the bed, producing a bottle of oil, holding it out to Vili. He watched Eivor for a moment, the smaller man resting back against the plush pillows, the sweat on his skin glowing in the candlelight, his cock lying flush against his tattooed belly, his legs spread for Vili. He felt himself salivate at the sight. He took the oil from Eivor and he shifted forward ever so slightly, making Eivor’s legs open wider. He opened the bottle and tipped some out onto his hand before putting the bottle down for a moment. He rubbed his hands together before took Eivor’s cock in hand, the other siding over his balls and down to his hole, that twitched at the gentle touch of Vili’s finger over it before he began to tease it until he was relaxed enough to accept Vili’s oiled finger into his body. He watched Eivor’s eyes fall closed, his head tilt back into the pillow. God, he had missed him. The sound of his name whispered from Eivor’s lips made his own cock twitch between his legs before he slid a second finger inside Eivor, watching the change in his expression at the intrusion. He slid his other hand from Eivor’s cock and up over his belly, almost as a comfort as he prepared him. He shimmied forward between the smaller man’s knees, sitting back on his heels to watch his own hand between Eivor’s legs, licking his lips as his breath came heavier at the sight. Suddenly, Eivor cried out loudly, Vili’s eyes moving to Eivor’s quickly, Eivor’s cheeks flushed. “Do that again …” Vili wasn’t completely sure what he did but he continued to move his fingers within Eivor’s body, moving them that little bit faster, crooking them slightly before Eivor cried out again, reaching down for Vili’s hand that was on his belly, his cock twitching and leaking slightly against his hip.

“Eivor …” Vili whispered as their fingers linked together.

“Vili, please …” Eivor said, barely a whisper through his breathlessness. 

“I do not wish to hurt you …”

“You will not hurt me, Vili,” he said, reaching for the oil again and tipping some into his own hand before he sat up, legs still spread around Vili’s hips as the larger man removed his fingers, taking hold of Eivor’s cock. Eivor returned the favour as his lips met Vili’s again, his oil-coated hand wrapping around Vili’s cock, which was a rather angry red colour, untouched until now. Vili sighed contentedly against Eivor’s mouth at his touch, their free hands going round each others backs to pull the other close. Their kisses became heated, breathless, full of tongue and deep groans, Eivor’s hands running smoothly up Vili’s chest, pinching his nipples, feeling the larger man chuckle softly against his mouth.

“Are you ready, little raven?” Vili asked when he pulled back, sitting down on the bed to avoid pain in his knees, his hands sliding down Eivor’s back to cup his arse, using his strength to hoist Eivor onto his lap, surging forward to kiss him again as Eivor wrapped an arm around his neck, the other going down between them to Vili’s oiled cock, holding him still as he slid down onto him. Vili’s nails bit into the skin on his back as he was slowly sheathed inside Eivor, so hot and tight around him. Eivor pressed his forehead against Vili’s, letting himself adjust to Vili for a moment. There was no rush, no one who needed them, no one to bother them, it was just them together and that was all that mattered. Vili held Eivor close, their breath mingling between them, their eyes meeting, both men smiling softly at each other before their lips met again and their bodies began to rock together in a slow, steady rhythm. He felt Vili move his lips from his, down his neck and to his shoulder, which had definitely began to bruise from the raid at the monastery, wincing ever so slightly at the pressure against it. Vili’s fingers grabbed hard at Eivor’s arse, spreading his cheeks for his cock as he did, Eivor lifting and lowering himself to meet Vili’s shallow thrusts. He wanted him to fuck him, to be rough, to throw him down and take him like he wanted to be taken. 

“Vili …” he said softly and Vili raised his head to him, kissing him quickly. 

“Eivor?”

“I need you …” Vili’s brow furrowed gently.

“You have me …” he said and Eivor shook his head for a moment. 

“ _Fuck_ me,” he said. “You do not have to be gentle with me, even if I do like this side to you. Please, Vili.” They watched each other for a moment before something in Vili did a complete turn, his eyes became clouded over with lust and he kissed Eivor hard this time, tongue and teeth, licking and biting. Fingers bruising and hearts hammering, Vili pulled Eivor off his cock and pushed him back onto the bed, off his lap. Eivor spread his legs, wrapped his arms around his thighs, almost bending himself in half to present himself to Vili, who got up on his knees again, his own hands gripping the back of Eivor’s thighs as he pushed his cock back into him, immediately pounding into his pliant body. Their union was sweat-soaked and noisy, the bed creaking beneath them as Vili took Eivor with punishing thrusts, Eivor letting go of his legs as Vili held him in place, his hands grasping behind him for some purchase on something, but his blunt nails only scratching against the smooth wooden headboard. He pressed one cheek into the pillow, biting hard at the skin of his arm as Vili took his pleasure from him. His shoulder was in agony but Eivor could not care less. He cared about the man in front of him. His whole body trembled under Vili’s exquisite torture, the bigger man leaning down over Eivor’s body, hands fisting in the furs as he kissed him deeply, Eivor’s bringing his knees up around Vili’s waist. Eivor cupped Vili’s cheeks in his hands, groaning against his mouth as he felt himself get closer to the edge, his cock now trapped between their bodies. Vili reached between them and took Eivor in hand and he began to stroke him in time with his thrusts until Eivor’s vision went white and he came over Vili’s hand, trying his hardest to catch his breath.

“What a sight to behold that was, little drengr,” Vili said, kissing him softly again as his own movements became shaky and out of rhythm, Eivor holding him tightly as he cried out in pleasure, coming hard and filling Eivor as he moved through his orgasm, Eivor’s fingers running up and down his spine softly, sweat gathering in the dip at the small of his back. They lay together for a moment, unmoving and spent in breathless ecstasy before Vili lifted his head, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Eivor leaned up to kiss him gently before he pulled back and just simply looked at him. The smile that appeared on Vili’s face was one Eivor wanted to remember forever, that he would take to Valhalla with him, hoping that one day they’d feast in the Allfather’s hall together. But that moment, he smiled back before both men began to laugh, kissing and nuzzling as they did so. Vili eventually moved off of Eivor and rolled onto the bed beside him, resting his hands on his chest as he simply watched the other man beside him. Eivor slid off the bed and he grabbed his waterskin he had removed earlier and took a drink from it before offering it to Vili, who did the same before handing it back. Eivor stored it away before he slid back onto the bed beside Vili, letting the larger man wrap his arm around him and hold him close. 

“I do not want to to go back to Snotinghamscire yet …” Vili said softly. Eivor drew small patterns on Vili’s chest with his finger as he lay there.

“You can stay with me until you are ready to go back. But you must go back. I will always be here to welcome you back anytime, but your clan need you, Vili Jarl,” Eivor said. “You need only send word and if you need me, I’ll come to you. I will do anything for you, Vili.” The bigger man smiled, pulling Eivor into another toe curling kiss before he smiled. “Now sleep, arse-stick. I shall be here.”

That made Vili smile all the wider.


	3. Tarben

**#3. Tarben**

There were things in life Eivor had formed an attachment to since they settled in Ravensthorpe, things he never really paid as much attention to before. The sound of the birds in the trees, chirping and singing together in a soft chorus; the sound of the water lapping softly against the shore in the breeze; the smell of freshly baked bread making his mouth water more often than anyone could imagine; and the comfort of a warm body when he was home made everything so much better. It was the smell of the baked bread that roused Eivor from his deep sleep, stretching and groaning softly under the furs of Tarben’s bed at the back of the little bakery. The absence of said warm body was definitely something Eivor also noticed in his sleepy haze. It was still early, the sunrise filtering through the doorway. Stretching again, he leant up on his elbow, running a hand through the short hair on the top of his head, looking around the bakery for any sign of his lover. 

“Tarben?” he said softly, but received no response. He lay back down against the pillow, yawning widely just as Dwolfg came sniffing, obviously smelling the bread. Her tail wagged and she bounded in, sticking her wet nose right in Eivor’s face, making the drengr laugh gently as he tried to stop her from climbing all over him. “Dwolfg, behave …” he scolded gently, before she lay down and presented her belly to him, Eivor obliging and scratching at her soft fur. 

“I am barely gone any time at all and I have been replaced by a wolf …” Tarben’s voice from the doorway had Eivor looking up, smiling over at his lover. 

“Do not worry yourself, Tarben,” Eivor said softly before he whispered. “You are definitely better company.” It was almost as if Dwolfg could tell what he said as she rolled over to sit up again, huffing gently before she got up and moved over to Tarben, sitting down obediently in front of him, ears perked up and tongue lolling out as she panted. Tarben could not help but smile before he reached for a long piece of fresh bread, holding it out to her. She took it gently in her mouth, Tarben scratching her head gently, before she dashed away out the door with her treat. The baker shook his head in amusement before he looked back over at Eivor, who looked absolutely sinful, furs draped over him in ways that only covered his modesty. Tarben swallowed hard and wondered how, in the name of Freyja, he got so lucky. “Where did you go? I missed your warmth when I awoke.”

“Apologies, love. The grain merchant arrived with more bags earlier than expected so I went to help him offload,” he said. “But I am here now.”

“That you are … come to me,” Eivor said, holding out his hand. Tarben moved closer immediately, sinking down onto the little bed with his lover, kissing him softly, pulling Eivor’s naked body against his fully clothed one. Eivor sighed gently against his mouth before he pressed soft kisses to the baker’s cheeks and forehead before planting one last one on his lips. He laid his head down on the pillow, just watching Tarben. 

“The settlement still sleeps,” Tarben said softly. “Let us go for a swim in the lake while we will not be disturbed?” Eivor kissed him softly again before he nodded. Tarben got to his feet before he helped Eivor up, the furs falling away and leaving him naked to his eyes, which roamed the length of his body slowly. “On second thoughts, maybe we should stay here …”

“Why?” Eivor asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Because you are mine and this sight right here is for my eyes only,” he said, stepping into Eivor’s personal space, his hand cupping his cheek, thumb running over his jawline. 

“Yours, am I?” Another amused smirk and Tarben swallowed hard. Despite his size and the events of his past, Tarben was intimidated at times by the warrior in front of him. Maybe he had said the wrong thing?

“I … I did not mean …”

“Hush, Tarben. I am yours, and only yours. And you are mine,” he said, leaning up on his tiptoes to press his forehead to Tarben’s. “Now come, let us swim before everyone awakens.” Before Tarben knew it, Eivor had dashed from his arms and out the door, the only sound coming from outside a splash as Eivor hit the water, followed by ‘Loki’s  _ balls _ , that is cold.” Tarbe followed Eivor with a smile, chuckling at the smaller man, who was standing waist deep in the water, waiting for Tarben to join him. “Come on. Get in.”

“Hmm, I am not sure I want to, not if it is as cold as you say …” he said, watching Eivor’s shocked face in amusement.

“You shit … you made me get out of bed to get in the water and now you will not join me. Traitor …” he said, only to be cut off when Tarben began pulling at his clothes, casting a look around the settlement. Only Dwolfg and another stray dog were in sight, fighting over Dwolfg’s loaf of bread. Tarben turned back to Eivor, watching the smaller man as he shed his clothing. Eivor’s eyes watching his every movement until he was just as gloriously naked as Eivor himself, wading into the water to join his lover. The water was indeed cold but not as cold as he though it would be. Eivor began to swim out further, Tarben following him before he was splashed, Eivor laughing at Tarben’s bewildered expression before Tarben was splashing him back.

“Is that how we’re going to play this?” Tarben asked before he stretched out his arms ar either side of him in the water and brought them together quickly, causing a large wave of water to hit Eivor in the face before he was swimming forward and grabbing the smaller man, pulling him into a kiss, Eivor wrapping his arms and legs round Tarben’s bulky form, one hand grabbing his hair at the back of his head as they kissed.

“Are you leaving the settlement today? Is someone else in need of Eivor Wolf-kissed and his axe-hand or do I have the pleasure of your company before you set off to seek another alliance?” Tarben asked as he pulled back from the kiss, mouth trailing down Eivor’s cheek and down between his neck and shoulder, sucking softly at the skin there, leaving his mark. Eivor hummed softly, closing his eyes at Tarben’s gentle touch.

“No one is in desperate need for my attention today. I am sure our next alliance can wait a day,” Eivor said.

“Do not let Randvi hear you say that,” Tarben chuckled, lifting his head again, his eyes meeting Eivor’s.

“With Sigurd home, we can all afford a moment to breathe,” he said. “And I can have a day alone with you.” Tarben smiled softly before he kissed Eivor again, wrapping his arms around his back, beneath the water. Eivor held him tight as their mouths devoured each others, both men groaning against each others mouth. The sounds coming from the barracks nearby made them realise that the settlement was waking and that they were very much naked out in the open. Tarben pulled back, realising the same thing as he looked over towards the barracks, voices coming from inside. 

“Come, love. Before we are gossip for the milk maids,” he said and Eivor laughed, yelping suddenly when Tarben slid his hands under his thighs, hoisting him up and walking out of the water, carrying Eivor back to the bakery, wolf-whistling coming from nearby. Eivor groaned, realising they’d been seen, looking over to see Sunniva and Birna raising a tankard to them and whistling as he clung to Tarben for dear life as they disappeared inside the little bakery. Tarben just laughed before he set Eivor down on his feet, pressing another kiss to his lips. He grabbed something for Eivor to dry off with, letting him sit by the fire but Eivor grabbed him and he pulled him close, taking his hand in his and guiding it to his semi hard cock, which was starting to become very interested. Tarben let out a shaky breath and wrapped his fingers around it, walking Eivor backwards until his back hit the wall. Their lips met in a fierce kiss once more, Tarben anxious to spend as much time as he could getting reacquainted with Eivor’s body, having missed him while he was gone. He pressed a hand to Eivor’s chest, pushing him back against the wall completely, their lips separating, both men just staring at each other for a moment until Tarben slowly lowered himself to his knees, Eivor’s breath coming faster at the sight.

“Gods, Tarben …” he whispered, the sight of the baker on his knees in front of him making his cock all the harder. Tarben pressed soft kisses along Eivor’s toned belly and hip bones, nipping softly every now and then, intending to mark him but his tattoos would cover it. Eivor’s hand trailed over his cheek, stroking softly as he watched Tarben purposely ignore his cock in favour of covering a much of his skin with kisses. “Tarben …” The baker raised his eyes to Eivor’s. “Use your mouth.”

“Is that not what I’m doing?” he said with an amused smirk. Eivor glared.

“You know what I mean,” he replied, pushing his hips forward slightly. Tarben looked back at Eivor’s cock, taking it in hand again and slipped his lips over the head, Eivor’s breath hitching softly above him, before he took more of him in. Eivor let his head fall back with a thud against the wall as Tarben’s tongue caressed the underside of his cock, stealing the breath from him. The bigger man took hold of his hips, adjusting his position so it didn’t hurt his knees and he began to bob his head on Eivor’s cock, fingers pressing into his skin before they slid round to his arse, grabbing the soft, round cheeks in his hands. Eivor’s cock touched the back of Tarben’s throat and the warrior groaned out loud, too loud if the cheer from the barracks was anything to go by, but he paid it no mind. Eivor moved his hips slightly, trying his hardest to keep still but it proved very difficult. His hand went to the back of Tarben’s head, slowly fucking his mouth, not wanting to choke him. The bigger man simply moaned, like someone had put the most delicious looking meal down in front of him, and Eivor chuckled gently. “Gods, I’ve missed you …” Tarben pulled off of his cock, wrapping his hand round him immediately, stroking him in a tight fist before he stood, towering over the drengr, catching Eivor’s lips in his own, the smaller man wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer.

“What do you want?” Tarben asked softly against his mouth. Eivor kissed him again, his own hand going to Tarben’s stiff cock, stroking him, the bigger man sighing in pleasure.

“I want this …” he said, tightening his fist that little more. “ … all of this.” Tarben swallowed hard and nodded before he stepped back for a moment. He gestured over to the little bed that they both could barely fit on.

“Lie down, on your front,” Tarben said and Eivor nodded, doing exactly what he was told. He sighed softly as he lay down, head cushioned on his arms, free from bracers and hidden blades for the moment. Tarben took a moment to join him, straddling his legs as he put down the jug of oil he had next to the bed. Eivor’s stomach flipped in anticipation for what was about to happen. He felt Tarben’s hand ruffled his hair softly, running the tips of his fingers down the back of his neck and gently down his spine, over every single little ridge and muscle, tracing his tattoos until he reached the dip in the small of his back. He reached for the oil and he poured some directly onto Eivor’s back, the oil warmer than the drengr was expecting, making him sigh gently. Tarben’s hands rubbed through the oil on his back, covering them before he began to rub Eivor’s back, starting at his shoulders, kneading his fingers into the knots there like he would when he prepping dough for making bread. Eivor groaned, not realising how tense his shoulders had been until that moment. Tarben’s large hands were a miracle, working the magic of the gods upon his aching muscles. For such a big man, he was as gentle as he could be, coating Eivor’s entire back in oil as he continued to massage him. 

“That feels good,” Eivor groaned into his arms, Tarben chuckling softly. His hands continued down Eivor’s back until he reached his arse, dipping his oiled fingers down between his cheeks, one finger teasing gently at his hole before it slipped inside easily. Eivor’s hands gripped at the furs on the bed, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing as Tarben slipped his finger in and out of him, before he picked up the jug again with his free hand, dripping more oil down between Eivor’s cheeks, adding a second finger. “ _ Fuck _ …”

“I’m getting there, love,” Tarben said with a smirk before he began thrusting his fingers into Eivor that little bit quicker, the smaller man groaning beneath him. A third finger was added, stretching Eivor for his cock, which was bigger than what Eivor had been previously used to. 

“Tarben … fuck …” Eivor groaned, biting down on his bottom lip. “I need you …” Eivor yelped when Tarben suddenly removed his fingers, the smaller man trying to look over his shoulder, watching Tarben dribble oil over his cock, stroking it in his large first, trembling slightly at the pleasure he felt. Tarben met his eyes before he shimmied forward on his knees, one hand slapping Eivor’s arse hard, startling the other man at the sharp sting.

“Up …” he said, coaxing Eivor up onto his hands and knees before he pressed his cock against his hole, pushing in slowly as Eivor moaned out loud, Tarben taking hold of his hips, not giving him a chance to get used to him before he was moving inside him, hard and fast, both men full of pent up frustration due to their time apart. Eivor moaned like a whore in a brothel and Tarben was sure the whole settlement could hear him. That would be one way to wake them all. He moaned Tarben’s name, called out to the gods, cursed over and over as Tarben took pleasure from him with punishing thrusts, Eivor’s arse bouncing hard with every slap of Tarben’s hips against it. He lowered himself down from his hands onto his elbows, arse still in the air, hands grabbed at the furs and pillow so hard, he was sure he’d rip them. Tarben’s hands slid round his chest, pulling him upright so his back was to his chest, his hips still moving ruthlessly as Eivor clung to him for dear life. Eivor turned his head to Tarben, managing to catch his lips with his own, kissing him deeply as they moved together, one of Tarben’s hands sliding down to wrap around Eivor’s cock, stroking him in time with his movements. Eivor bit down on Tarben’s bottom lip, pulling gently as the bigger man squeezed his cock in his fist. 

“Tarben … I will not last,” Eivor said breathlessly as Tarben pushed him back over onto his hands and knees, a hand pressed possessively between his shoulder blades, holding onto the back of his neck. His thrusts were punishing, his fingers bruising whilst Eivor’s cock pulsed and hung there heavy between his legs, desperate to be touched again. He reached for it, tugging and stroking in time with Tarben’s thrusts. The larger man was grunting now, his body trembling as he moved. Eivor felt his wrist begin to cramp as he moved his hand on his cock, his own moans and sighs becoming more frequent as Tarben’s until he groaned loudly, eyes squeezing closed as he came over his own hand and down onto the bed. Tarben ran his hand down the length of Eivor’s spine as he trembled beneath him, his hand still moving on his cock all the way through his orgasm. His hole clenched around Tarben’s cock, the bigger man slowing in his thrusts, teetering on the edge, moments away from sheer bliss. He pulled out of Eivor, lying down on his side beside him and coaxing him down also, Eivor pressing his back against Tarben’s chest as the baker slipped back inside of Eivor, wrapping an arm around his thigh to hoist his leg up, opening him up that little more for him. The drengr rested his head against Tarben’s arm, tipping his head to let Tarben kiss him deeply, his large hand taking Eivor’s chin between his fingers.

“You are a beautiful sight, Eivor …” he said, moving his hips hard again, breathless and sweating. “I am reluctant to let you go adventuring.” 

“I always come back to you …” Eivor said breathlessly as he kissed Tarben back, the baker’s hand running from Eivor's thigh, down over his spent cock, making him tremble. Tarben suddenly buried his face in Eivor’s neck, giving a few final hard thrusts of his hips, the wet slap of sweating skin on skin almost deafening before he froze, holding Eivor tight as he let go, coming deep inside him. Eivor clasped his fingers with Tarben’s, letting the bigger man slowly move his hips again, riding out his orgasm against Eivor’s arse before his cock slipped free. Tarben rolled onto his back, breathing heavily, his arm still under Eivor’s head. The smaller man did the same, turning himself to face Tarben before curling up against his side. “Gods, I missed you.”

“And I you, love,” Tarben said, kissing Eivor softly. 

“I think we deserve some more rest … I could sleep again,” Eivor said, pulling at the extra furs Tarben had folded at the side of his bed and pulling them over them both, both men curling together under the softness. They lay in each others arms, fingers tracing over cheeks and chests, kissing softly until both men felt their eyelids droop with tiredness, falling asleep soundly. So soundly that when Sigurd came looking for Eivor, Tarben’s folded clothes in hand, he simply smiled at the fur wrapped bundle in the corner of the bakery, letting Eivor be with his love. He had done so much for them recently he deserved the rest. Sigurd placed Tarben’s clothes down on a crate and let the curtain close over the door behind him, giving them their privacy. Nothing was that important that it could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Eivor getting thoroughly seen to by the big, soft, burly baker does things to me. <3


	4. Basim Ibn Ishaq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Suthexe arc and slightly for the ending.
> 
> This one was hard to write. But here it is. Hope you guys like!

#4 - Basim Ibn Ishaq

Sigurd was home. 

Sigurd was home but a dark cloud hung over his head, blackening his mood to all who spoke to him. He wanted to be by himself, away from prying eyes and curious questions. That only saddened Eivor more. He arrived home after the siege of Portcestre, his body tired and battle sore, limping slightly and still bleeding from more than one wound. He had taken a hit from a flail, not lifting his shield quickly enough and it had caught him in the side during the battle, knocking him from his feet, hearing Basim call his name from nearby. He expected the next blow to come, not able to get up as quickly as he wanted, and Odin’s Hall of the Slain be within his grasp, but Basim put himself between Eivor and the the attacker, his hidden blade slicing right through the soldier’s gut, sending him falling in a bloody heap at their feet. Basim had helped Eivor to his feet as quickly as he could, fought beside him, both of them moving in sync with each other, cutting down as many soldiers as they could to get to Sigurd and Fulke. But now, relaxed and away from battle, Eivor’s body was screaming out in pain. He limped towards the longhouse, leaving Sigurd where he sat, staring into empty air next to Dag’s fresh grave. He did not want to be disturbed and Eivor could respect that.

“Eivor …” Valka’s voice had him lift his head to her, smiling softly. “You are in pain …?”

“It is but a few scratches,” Eivor replied but he knew she would not believe him. She reached for him, taking his arm.

“Come, I can mix a few herbs for you to take away the pain,” she said and Eivor found he could not deny her. He hurt more now that the battle lust had worn off. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He limped after her, grateful for her help. “It is good to see our jarl returned to his rightful place.”

“Yes, it is.”

“You sound … doubtful, Eivor,” Valka said. “Does Sigurd’s return trouble you?”

“No, he … he was tortured, his arm taken, so his mind is not as it once was, Valka, and that worries me. He speaks words I do not fully understand and he looks right through me sometimes. I am afraid for him,” he said. Valka nodded from beside him, taking his arm gently.

“He is your brother, you have every right to be worried as you are. Try to get him to open up more about what he has been through, only then may you understand his words better,” she said as she led him into her hut, searching through various herbs and potions. She mixed a few things together, muttering under her breath as she did, creating a poultice for his wounds before she handed him a potion to drink. “This will dull the pain.” He took a drink, grimacing at the foul taste before he put the bowl back down. She handed him the bowl with the poultice and some scraps of cloth for bandages. “Would you like me to see to your wounds?” Eivor shook his head and took the bowl.

“Thank you, Valka. But I should like to go and bathe first before I put this on,” he said and she nodded. 

“Be well and rest, Eivor. We need your strength,” she said and turned back to what she was doing. Eivor left her hut and headed towards the waterfall, bypassing it completely, moving further away from the settlement to a smaller section of the lake, almost obscured by trees. He settled down on a log next to the lake for a moment, putting down the bowl before he took off his cloak, draping it over the log beside him. He sat there for a moment, just listening to the trickle of the stream, the birds in the trees, the soft breeze rustling the leaves. It was quiet, peaceful, just as Eivor liked it. He began to pull at his armour, standing up to remove it, his muscles sore. The material of his tunic clung to him uncomfortably where he had bled. He groaned at the sting, peeling his tunic over his head and dropping it to the grass with a sigh. He looked down at himself, down to where the flail had hit him. He was bruised, nasty purplish red bruising, broken skin that had bled but not as much as he thought. And he was sure there was at least a cracked bone, which he could do nothing about.

“Eivor, you are wounded.” Eivor’s head shot up to look over at Basim, who had been leaning against a tree, just observing, before he slowly made his way nearer to him, holding up his hands in surrender. “Peace, Eivor. I did not mean to intrude on your solitude. I just wanted to see how you fared.” Basim stepped closer, Eivor’s eyes watching his every move. The man had put himself in harms way at Portcestre to stop Eivor being hurt more than he already was. Eivor met Basim’s eyes, the other man stopping at his gaze. “I am sorry, Eivor … I shall leave you in peace.” He turned to leave.

“Basim …” he said softly and the other man stopped. He turned his gaze back to Eivor’s. “Would you help me dress my wounds?” Basim let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and he nodded.

“I would be happy to,” Basim said, watching as Eivor stripped himself down to his underclothes before he knelt in the cold water of the lake, hissing at the sting of the water against his wounds. Basim moved to where the bandages and the poultice sat, his eyes on Eivor’s muscular, tattooed back. He had a stab wound on his upper shoulder, not deep but it still bled slowly. Basim grabbed some logs and branches, quickly starting a fire to keep them warm before he was sliding off his boots and rolling his breeches up as not to get them wet before grabbing one of the spare rags used for bandages. He stepped into the water behind Eivor, bending down to wet the rag before he was dabbing it against the wound on Eivor’s shoulder, his other hand curling over his other shoulder to hold him still, letting Eivor rest back against his legs. Eivor sucked in a breath through his teeth at the touch. “Apologies, Eivor.” They were silent for a few moments before Eivor spoke.

“You saved my life at Portcestre, Basim,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“I am certain you would have done the same,” Basim replied, but it was not certainty that came across in his tone. Eivor dropped his eyes to the water before him.

“There was a time I am certain I would not have. I did not trust you, and I am sorry for that, Basim. My one thought was Sigurd and always Sigurd, but you have been by my side through this whole ordeal to find him and now he is home. I could not have found him without your help,” he said. Basim was silent behind him, still dabbing at his wounds. Eivor continued to wash away the blood and sweat from his body before he stood, allowing Basim to lead him back to beside the fire. 

“Sit, Wolf-kissed. I shall dress your wounds,” he said. Eivor did as he was asked, Basim gathering up Valka’s concoction and the bandages before he sat down beside him. His eyes flitted across Eivor’s form while he was not looking, taking in the extent of injuries he did not see before, the bruising and punctured skin from the flail he had taken a hit from the worst.

“Basim?” Eivor said, bringing Basim back to the present.

“I was just assessing the severity of your wounds. You were lucky. If you had not your shield, this would have been a lot worse,” he said, running his fingers gently over the skin on his side, Eivor trembling slightly, groaning at the touch against his sensitive skin. It hurt but Basim’s touch was like fire, setting his soul aflame, warming him from deep within. He dared not look at the other man as he began tending to him, his hands working expertly, slathering the poultice thinly over the worst wounds and bandaging them so they would not get infected but just wrapping up the less severe ones to catch any remaining bleeding. Eivor seemed to melt at his touch, the heat from the fire not helping as his cheeks warmed from Basim’s touch alone, disappointment going through him when he was finally done, his hands falling away from Eivor. The drengr looked over his shoulder at Basim, who was staring at him so intently that he felt the weight of his gaze upon him, the glow from the fire illuminating his features.

“Is something wrong?” Eivor asked, turning to him that little more, and Basim smiled gently.

“No, nothing. But do forgive me if this is unwelcome …” he said, Eivor frowning in confusion before Basim leaned in, pressing his lips to his. Eivor froze for a moment but the kiss was so quick that he had not a chance to react properly. Basim’s eyes darted all over his face, searching for _something_ , but Eivor knew not what. His silence was all Basim needed before he leaned in again, lips pressing that little more firmly against Eivor’s this time. Eivor did welcome it. He had thought about this once before, wondering what it would feel like, he and Basim tangled together in the throes of ecstasy but his desire to find Sigurd and the distrust he had felt towards Basim in the beginning had stopped him. Eivor kissed back, startling Basim when he pressed his tongue against his lips, Basim opening up to him, deepening their kisses as they sat together under the darkening sky. Basim’s hand pressed against his chest, his hand warm against him before it slid up to cup his bearded jaw, thumb skimming across his cheekbone. The hidden one pulled back, breathless and lips spit slick, just simply watching Eivor for a moment. “Not unwelcome then?”

“Not unwelcome, Basim. I … I have thought about this before,” he admitted and Basim’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“That is most unexpected,” he said. “But I have also thought of this moment. Where do we go from here, Eivor Wolf-kissed?”

“I want you, Basim … right here,” he said, kneeling up and turning to face Basim completely. “My body aches, not just from battle. It aches for you. I need you.” He saw Basim swallow hard before Eivor took his wrist in his hand and guided it down and into his underclothes, letting him wrap his fingers around his hardening flesh. Basim’s eyes closed at the touch, swallowing hard again before Eivor’s lips met his again, kissing him soundly. Basim’s hand moved slowly on Eivor’s cock, running the pad of his thumb against the tip as he kissed him, Eivor softly moaning against his lips. His hands went Basim’s robes but he pulled back, looking down at them, realising he had no idea how he was meant to get them off. There were too many belts and harnesses but he could see no fastenings. Basim seemed to notice his dilemma, smiling gently, removing his hand from Eivor and he began to take off his robes, Eivor watching in fascination as more and more tanned skin came into his view, his chest lightly dusted with dark hair. They were of roughly the same build, his shoulders were broad and muscular, a trail of dark hair from his navel, disappearing down into his breeches. Eivor swallowed, his mouth watering as Basim discarded the top half of his robes into the pile with Eivor’s clothes, leaving him in only his breeches. Eivor’s hands went to his chest, running them over his body gently, noting the patches of darker skin where bruises formed. He went to say something but Basim cupped his chin and made him look at him.

“I am in no pain, Eivor …” he said. “These only serve as a reminder that Sigurd is safe and back with us.” Eivor nodded and he smiled softly, Basim pushing him back into the soft grass, a soft breeze on the air but the fire keeping them warm. Basim ridded Eivor of his underclothes, leaving him gloriously naked for him, Basim groaning gently at the sight. His own cock was hard in his breeches, but Eivor was his main focus at that moment. He crawled up over the drengr’s body, capturing his lips in his own again, pressing his hips down against his lover’s. Eivor curled his hands around Basim’s biceps, lifting his head to kiss him deeper, feet pressed to the backs of his legs. Eivor’s hand slid up to Basim’s hair, sliding his fingers into the softness, tilting his head to make the kiss deeper before Basim pushed him back down onto the grass, tipping his head back to access his neck, pressing kisses down his throat, Eivor groaning softly when he nipped at the skin with his teeth, moving further down his chest to pull at a nipple gently. Eivor’s hand pushed gently at Basim’s head, willing him to go lower, his cock throbbing uncomfortably between their bodies. “Patience, my dear Eivor …” 

“Not one of my known qualities, Basim …” he said, the hidden one chuckling gently against his skin before his hand wrapped around Eivor’s cock again. The drengr looked over at their pile of clothes, reaching over with a hand to drag his breeches over, pulling at one of the satchels attached to his weapons belt, pulling out a small bottle of oil from within. Basim looked up at the movement, before he was handed the oil. He smirked wickedly.

“Dare I ask?”

“Best not,” he replied and Basim laughed, a deep laugh that caused a shiver to go through Eivor’s entire body. Basim leaned down to kiss him again, his hips rocking slowing against Eivor’s, the warrior moaning against the others lips. Eivor pushed Basim back onto his knees, pushing his sore body into a sitting position, his hands going to Basim’s breeches, pulling them down to bare his cock to him. He was generously sized and hard as a rock and Eivor felt his mouth water at the sight of him. He lay back again, pulling his cloak over to rest his head on it, bringing his legs up to bare himself completely to Basim’s eyes. The hidden one’s eyes ran down his entire body as he took his own cock in hand, jerking himself roughly in his fist. “Basim …”

“Patience,” he repeated and Eivor groaned in irritation. “You are a sight to behold, High One.” Eivor’s brow furrowed a little at the unusual term before Basim was on him again, kissing him deeply, his bare cock now sliding against his before he was grabbing the oil, wetting his hand with it and sliding it down between their bodies, Eivor’s legs falling open that little more to let Basim’s wandering hand find its destination. Slick fingers prepared him torturously slow, Eivor writhing beneath skilled hands, practised hands that could murder him just as easily as they could pleasure him. Basim pulled back from the kiss, just looking down at Eivor while his fingers opened him up. Eivor’s expression was on of bliss and when he opened his eyes to meet Basim’s, the other man’s gaze almost seeing into his soul, it was so intense. Basim slipped another finger inside Eivor, the drengr moaning deeply before he took his hand away. He oiled his cock quickly before sliding slowly into Eivor, letting the other man wrap his legs around his waist, reaching for him to run his hands over his chest. Basim knelt up on the grass that little bit more, leaning over Eivor, hands at either side of him. He kissed him quickly before he began to move inside the warrior. Eivor moaned out loud with each slap of Basim’s hips against him, his cock twitching against his belly. Basim pushed deep inside him, one hand sliding across Eivor’s chest and up to his throat, resting just below it. Eivor swallowed hard, feeling Basim’s hand slide around it moments later. His grip was loose enough that Eivor could still breath but hard enough to know he would leave a mark.

“Basim …” he said roughly, his hand going to Basim’s wrist as the other man pistoned his hips, fucking Eivor hard. Eivor felt his grip tighten slightly, thinking maybe Basim liked to be rough with his bed partners, but the look in his eyes, it was more than lust. There was something … something else entirely, something Eivor could not put his finger on but the feel of Basim inside him, all over him, was the best he had felt in so long. 

“You are a god among these mortals, Havi … yet I have you in my grasp at last” Basim’s voice purred in his ear as he leaned over to take Eivor’s earlobe in his mouth, kissing and biting at his ear and neck, just as his hand tightened that little more. Eivor’s own hand tightened around Basim’s wrist, his breath coming fast as it was cut off. His pleasure heightened and he felt lightheaded as Basim continued to move hard inside him. He could not concentrate on Basim’s words, only on the feeling of pleasure coiling deep in his belly.

“Basim … “ he repeated, not having coherent enough thoughts to form a sentence at that moment. His lightheadedness got worse as more air was cut off. Basim’s lips met his again, stealing more air. Eivor reached up to grip at Basim’s hair, pulling slightly. “Basim, I …” The hidden one pulled at Eivor’s bottom lip with his teeth. Basim’s other hand hand stroked Eivor’s cock between their bodies, making Eivor groan and gasp, trying his hardest to breathe. He was close, so close and Basim continued to stroke him in his tight fist until the vein in Eivor’s temple was throbbing, his face red and his eyes squeezed shut as he came all over himself and Basim, groaning and grunting. His grip around Basim’s wrist was tight, just as Basim’s was on his throat.

“Yes, _Havi_ …” Basim groaned as his hips stuttered in their rhythm as he pounded into Eivor. His breath was shaky and he moved erratically towards his end, thrusting hard and emptying himself inside the warrior, his face buried against Eivor’s chest, his hand finally loosening from Eivor’s throat. The drengr sucked in a breath before he began to cough, his breathing raspy and wheezy. His whole body relaxed under Basim, his own hand running up to where Basim’s hand had been, almost feeling like he’d had a brand burned into his skin. Basim was breathless against his chest, pressing soft kisses it, licking at his nipple softly. Eivor just stared up at the sky through the trees as he fought to get his breath back, his hand sliding softly over Basim’s shoulder. The other man hummed softly at the touch before he was kissing Eivor’s throat, where his hand had been previously. 

“Are you well?” Basim asked softly. Eivor lay still for a moment, his body still aching from his wounds. His eyes flicked down to meet Basim’s, the other man watching him carefully.

“Yes …” was all he said, his voice raspy. Basim kissed his lips gently before he pulled away, standing before going to wash gently in the lake. Eivor watched him, Basim meeting his eyes again.

“Rest, Eivor. You have earned your rest for now,” he said. Eivor watched him for a moment before his own eyes closed, his body craving sleep. He and Basim had come to respect one another, to trust one another. To fight by each others side, to protect each other and his clan from harm. But something in Basim’s eyes was different, something strange. He was a friend, a lover, a calm in the storm. Eivor saw him as such, despite the gaze Basim sent in his direction.

And that made the betrayal hurt all the more.


	5. Soma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had too much fun with this one, and I think I went into far too much detail, but I'm exhausted now and, as much as I am more into writing male x male, I am happy with this one. One chapter to go, then I need to lie down!

#5. Soma

Soma Jarlskona was a force to be reckoned with. Eivor had watched her take Grantebridge back with the force of a hurricane, destroying everything in her path to get that rat, Wigmund. He had followed her, his axe cutting through soldiers upon soldiers, sending them to their God. He and the Raven Clan had a steadfast ally with Soma and her people. Eivor respected her, the strong woman she was, the strong warrior she was. So when Randvi asked him if something had happened between he and Soma when he had been helping her retake her home, it made him wonder if there could have been something between them, had they had more time together. Randvi almost sounded disappointed that nothing had happened, like she was waiting for a story that was not there to tell. She never brought it up again but Eivor thought about the words that had come from Randvi’s lips.

_If I were you, I might have tested the waters._

Eivor found himself saddling a horse and making his way to Grantebridge the next day, intending to do exactly that, test the waters. There was no doubt an attraction there, the long lingering looks, the ease of conversation, synchronization of their skills in battle. Well, there definitely was on Eivor’s part. He wanted to find out if it was on Soma’s too. His horse carried him into Grantebridge before he directed her towards the stables. A few calls of his name had him smiling at Soma’s warriors who had fought bravely with them. He was definitely more than welcome in Grantebridge. He slipped down off his horse, handing her reins to the stableboy.

“Is Soma here?”

“In the longhouse, drengr. You will be a welcome face for her,” the stableboy said. Eivor threw him a few pieces of silver.

“There is more where that came from if you take care of my girl well,” he said, patting his horse on the rump. The stableboy smiled.

“I will, I promise,” he said, leading the horse away. The rain had began to fall as Eivor made his way over to the longhouse, ducking inside to the warmth of the fire and the company. There was a feast underway and Eivor’s stomach growled at the smells of delicious food roasting over the fire. 

“Eivor’s here!” Magni called across the longhouse and everyone turned and cheered, raising their tankards to him. Eivor nodded, smiling at his friends before he turned to look for Soma, the warrior in question sitting on her throne. Eivor watched her for a moment over the longhouse, Soma’s eyes on his as she took a drink of mead from her horn. She cocked her head, indicating for him to approach. He did so, smiling softly at his friend.

“Soma Jarlskona … you look very well,” he said and Soma smiled back.

“Eivor, you have been recently in my thoughts,” she replied, Eivor raising an eyebrow in surprise. “I had thought to ride to Ravensthorpe to meet the rest of your clan, but I am glad to see you here again. Your presence fills me with joy.” Eivor’s heart began to beat faster in his chest. “What brings you here?” Eivor thought about how to bring up the subject to her, wondering if she would simply laugh at him. He looked around the longhouse. No one was paying them any attention. He moved closer to her, next to her chair so he could lean down to whisper in her ear, hearing her breath hitch gently at his closeness. Maybe this was more welcome than he originally thought.

“I have come to be at your service, Soma, in whatever way you need me to be,” he said. Soma continued to look out over the longhouse before she turned her head slightly, eyes meeting Eivor’s, faces impossibly close. 

“Well, Eivor of the Raven Clan, that is a tempting offer,” she whispered back, swallowing hard. “I would be mad not to consider it.” She cast her gaze out over the longhouse again. “Magni!” The man in question came running at Soma’s call. Soma stood from her chair, Eivor stepping back from her while she addressed Magni. “Eivor and I have matters to discuss. I trust you to oversee the rest of tonights festivities. I shall be … “ She glanced over at Eivor. “Otherwise engaged,” Eivor’s tongue poked out to wet his lips, his eyes roaming her body before he met her eyes. Magni bowed his head and he went back to the soldiers before Soma was beckoning Eivor to follow her. He did so obediently, Soma leading him to where she slept. Eivor was a little more nervous than he thought he should be. She ushered him in, closing the curtain over the doorway. It wasn’t the most private of rooms, but he doubted they’d be bothered or heard by any of the rowdy raiders still drinking. 

“Are you still considering, jarlskona?” Eivor asked, smirking, arms folded over his chest as he watched her.

“Oh, I think I’d made up my mind,” she said, grabbing the front of his cloak, pulling him close and their lips meeting hard. Eivor groaned as Soma walked him backwards, his back hitting the wall as she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, diving back in for another kiss until they were both breathless and gripping each other tightly. “You will do as I ask … I give the commands in here, do you understand?” Eivor swallowed hard before he nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed out before his fingers went to her tunic, happy she was currently free of armour. Both drengr and shield-maiden hurriedly pulled at each others clothing, lips meeting again, only parting to pull their tunics over their heads, Eivor grasping at her tightly when her bare skin was there to touch, his hand sliding up her back as he kissed her, Soma’s arm around his neck and the other hand in his hair, keeping him close. She felt so good in his arms, like she was made to fit there. It was Eivor’s turn to walk her backwards, this time towards the large fur laden bed in the middle of the room. Eivor slipped his hands under her thighs, lifting her and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He lowered her down onto her back on the bed, pinning her with his weight. Both were breathless and their bodies hot against each other, Eivor moving from her lips to kiss down her neck and throat. She was built well, muscular, but not overly so, in all the right places. She was everything he wanted and more. 

“Eivor …” she moaned as his lips mapped out a path down her body, nosing at the material wrapped around her breasts before she arched her back, letting him unwrap the binding from her chest before discarding it and taking her nipple in his mouth. Soma sighed with pleasure as Eivor’s hand cupped her other breast, fitting perfectly in his palm before his thumb brushed over her other nipple. His beard tickled her skin, causing her to tremble slightly underneath him as he sucked and licked at her, his mouth moving down over her ribs and down to her navel, nipping at the skin with his teeth, knowing he’d leave a mark. His fingers went for her breeches, pulling them down her legs, kissing each area of exposed skin as he did so. Soma’s hand gripped his hair before he made his way back up her body, capturing her lips in his again before she rolled him over onto his back. She managed to kick off her breeches and underclothes quickly, straddling his hips, Eivor’s eyes darting all over her naked form. She was absolutely glorious.

“Soma …” he said, as she took hold of his chin in her hand, leaning down to kiss him again. 

“You are in for a treat, Wolf-kissed. Something I have wanted to try on you since the moment I saw you …” she whispered, biting down on his lip. “But first, you are going to do something for me.”

“Anything …” he breathed out, kissing her again before she crawled up his body, one knee at each side of his head, arse perched on his chest, the tip of Eivor’s nose almost touching her clit. His hot breath against her made her tremble. Odin only knew what his tongue would feel like. Eivor rested his hands on her hips, gripping tighter than he meant to before he lifted his head so his mouth could taste her. She let out a long sigh and let her fall back as Eivor pressed open mouthed kisses to her folds before dipping his tongue in to taste her properly. She groaned his name, grinding her hips down gently against his face as he hands slid up her front to take hold of her breasts again, his thumbs skimming over her nipples. Eivor hummed softly against her, burying his face between her legs as he feasted on her, tongue probing. Soma brought her gaze back to meet Eivor’s, leaning over him to press her hands into the bed above his head. Her whole body was humming with exquisite pleasure as Eivor brought his hand down to her clit, his thumb rubbing in slow circles as he pulled back, breathless. Soma let out a noise that she would not admit that she had made to anyone, gripping the furs as she pressed her hips down against Eivor’s face again, the drengr happily going back to the task at hand.

“ _Fuck_ , Eivor …” she moaned loudly, rocking against Eivor’s tongue, slipping a hand through his hair, pulling gently. “Eiv … Eivor.” Her whole body trembled, riding Eivor’s face until she cried out loud, pushing her hips down hard, trapping Eivor’s head between her thighs. He continued to feast on her through her orgasm, feeling every shudder, every convulsion in her body as she rode it out, hair coming loose, sweat building upon her heaving chest as she lifted herself back up to sit on Eivor’s chest, running her fingers down over her swollen clit, Eivor taking her fingers in his mouth, sucking gently, her thumb swiping over his cheek. He released her fingers and let his head fall back on the bed, one hand still running over her thigh. 

“You are beautiful, Soma …” he said and she felt her cheeks warm even more. She was a warrior, a shield-maiden, the jarl of her people. No one had every called her beautiful before. She climbed off his chest and lay beside him for a moment, kissing him deeply before realising that one of his hands was down his breeches, stroking himself. She slipped her own hand down to join his, Eivor groaning at her touch. She sat up, moving down to his breeches, pulling off all remaining clothing until he was as naked as she was. He sat up, pulling her onto his lap but she stopped him, reaching to wrap her hand around his cock again, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Tell me, Eivor. Do you like to be taken?” she asked, his breath coming harder against her neck as she stroked him, his lips meeting her skin and sucking a bruise into her collarbone.

“I have been on the receiving end of many a plow-sword, yes,” he said, his hands gripping handfuls of her arse as her thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, spreading the drop of fluid there over it. “Soma …”

“And did did you enjoy being on the receiving end?”

“Gods, yes …” he moaned before her lips met his again, quickly and chastely this time, before she slid off the bed, letting him go completely before she walked over the room to a chest in the corner, Eivor distracted by the soft sway of her arse as she walked. He scooted to the edge of the bed, watching her, his cock standing tall, hard against his hip. He took himself in hand and he stroked gently while he waited, Soma pulling something from the chest before turning back to him. Eivor’s heart began to pound hard in his chest.

“I had one of my people make this specially. Seems a few men, before and after the heat of a good battle, enjoy a good plowing, no matter who it is from,” she said. Eivor looked at the object in her hand. It was definitely a fake cock, wrapped tightly in leather and made very well. It was attached to leather straps, which gave him no doubt that it was for Soma to wear, to use on him, to plow him into the bed like it was the last thing they would ever do. “What say you, Eivor Wolf-kissed?” She help up the object. “Would you let me use this on you?”

“Gods, yes,” he repeated, his words coming out as a harsh whisper. Soma threw it down on the bed before she put a flask of oil down beside it. Eivor stood, pulling Soma to him, their strong bodies pressed together from lips to toes, Soma running her hands down Eivor’s back, grabbing at his arse, digging her fingers into the soft flesh. Eivor groaned when Soma spread his cheeks, her fingers exploring. “Soma …”

“Do you want to ready yourself or shall I?” she asked. Eivor grabbed the oil from the bed and pressed it into her hand. He stepped back from her and turned away, moving onto all fours on the bed in front of her, his cock hanging between his legs, an angry red colour. Odin have _mercy_ , he was perfect. Soma stepped forward, leaning down to kiss sweetly down his spine before she coated her fingers in oil and began to tease him, to relax his body, which was already quite relaxed anyway. She teased his hole gently until she was able to slip a finger in, the noise coming from Eivor’s lips shooting a jolt of pleasure straight to her cunt. She prepared him slowly, drawing more cries from his lips, his muscles shifting beneath his skin as he pushed back against her finger, before she added another, then a third. By the time she added a fourth, plus more oil, he was down on his elbows, his forehead resting on his fist, his cock leaking down onto the furs. 

“ _Soma_ …” he said through his teeth. Soma smirked. Who’d have thought Eivor Wolf-kissed would beg to be fucked? She removed her fingers from him, capped the oil and threw it down before picking up the harness. She could hear Eivor’s panting breath, the sounds from the longhouse dying down that little bit. Soma put on the harness, adjusting all the fastenings before she poured oil onto the cock, taking it in her fist to coat it. It was bigger than she thought it was going to be when she ordered it made, but she was sure Eivor could take it. Eivor said her name again, looking over his shoulder at her, watching her work the oil over the cock before she stepped forward again and pressed it to his hole, pushing inside inch after glorious inch. Eivor cursed and swore, gripping the furs, trying his hardest not to come too soon, though he was pretty sure he could come untouched. Soma knelt up on the bed behind him, taking his hips in her hands. The cock was as deep as it could go, her hips pressed against Eivor’s arse. She wasted no time in moving, pulling Eivor back onto the cock with every forward thrust. She ran one hand up his tattooed back and back down again, gripping at him tightly as she fucked him. He was vocal, very vocal. She moved hard and fast, giving him what he, no doubt, wanted. He cried out her name and there was definitely no doubt that someone in the longhouse was bound to have heard. He begged for her to give it him harder and she was more than happy to oblige, the slap of skin on skin loud, the oil making obscene sounds and Eivor’s breathless pants and gasps. Eivor’s hand moved to his own cock, stroking it fast in his fist, his cheek now pressed against the furs. 

“Stop, Eivor ... “ she chastised, her hand going to his cock, stopping him from touching himself. He whimpered, Soma digging her nails into his arse. The leather harness was rubbing against her with every move she made but it was not enough pleasure for her to come again, not nearly enough. Eivor tried to say something else but she couldn’t make it out through the animalistic noise that came out of his mouth at the same time as the fake cock hit deep inside him. She pulled out quickly, startling him before rolling him onto his back and sliding home again. She pounded him hard into the bed, the whole structure squeaking beneath them. Soma leaned over him, capturing his lips in another kiss as his hands busied themselves, cupping her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples, Soma moaning into his mouth. Her belly rubbed against his cock as she moved inside him and she took hold of him between them. She stopped thrusting, leaving the cock buried deep inside him as her fist moved rapidly on his cock to bring him to completion, his eyes rolling back in his head, furs gripped tight as he came, all over both of them. He felt like he’d never stop. 

“Fuck …” was all he managed to say and it came out as a stutter. Soma watched him before she moved the cock inside him again just for a moment, his whole body trembling before she pulled out. Eivor lay catching his breath for a moment before he sat up, tackling the fastenings on the harness. She stood by the bed and helped him, getting the harness off and dropping it to the floor before he had her on her back on the bed, propped up on the pillows, throwing her legs over his shoulders before his mouth was feasting on her again. Soma gripped his hair, caressing his cheek gently as her head fell back into the pillow, Eivor’s fingers joining his mouth, making her realise she would not last any time at all. She thrust her hips up against his face, chasing the pleasure that was within her, building more and more, climbing higher and higher until she was able to fall over the edge, her vision blurred, her cry loud, clenching around Eivor’s fingers as they moved deep inside her. Her whole body writhed, her muscles in spasm, that Eivor had to hold her until she stopped shaking. He pressed a few open mouthed kisses to her, making her twitch gently before he withdrew his fingers, letting down her legs and collapsing down with his head against her belly. They both lay there together, breathless and spent, in desperate need of bathing. Soma continued to run her hand through his hair, over the shaved side of his head that was accessible to her, fingers tracing his tattoo, down over his ear, his cheek, his lips, Eivor capturing her thumb in his mouth, making her laugh. 

“You are incredible, Soma Jarlskona,” he said softly. “I see Odin’s Hall already …” She shoved him playfully and he laughed gently. 

“Will you stay tonight?” she asked. Eivor propped himself up on his elbow, placing soft kisses over Soma’s belly and the soft skin of her breast. 

“I will,” he said before moving up her body to kiss her gently. “I shall have to return the favour in the morning.”

“Indeed you will.”


	6. Erke Bodilsson and Stowe of Lunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 5,400 words of pure, far-too-detailed smut because there is hardly any Stowe x Erke content and even less Stowe x Erke x Eivor so I am here creating my own. Enjoy. I need a lie down and a cigarette XD 
> 
> (I know I've definitely gone a bit overboard on the use of their names in this but its so hard, pun not intended, to say whose body parts are whose when there is three of them haha)

#6. Erke Bodilsson and Stowe of Lunden

“Eivor, I was wondering if I might speak to you alone, for a moment.”

Eivor looked up from his tankard at Erke, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was. He was also alone. Stowe was always by his side, so something was wrong. Eivor nodded, standing from where he was seated with others and followed Erke to a deserted table in the corner of the alehouse. He had received Erke and Stowe’s letter regarding them rebuilding Lunden and he was more than happy to attend when he was asked, to support his friends. Erke sat down, Eivor opposite him and he took a deep breath. Eivor frowned gently.

“Speak, friend. What troubles you?” Eivor said, taking another drink from his tankard before signalling to alewife to bring two more. Erke exhaled slowly before he looked Eivor in the eye. “You seem shaken, Erke. Are you well? Is Stowe?”

“Aye, _broga_ , we are well. It is more … a question I wanted to ask you and I feel I am … my nerves have the better of me,” he said and Eivor chuckled.

“A nervous Dane. There are not many of them around,” he said and Erke also smiled. “Ask your question, we are friends here.” Erke still remained silent. “What is the nature of your question, if that is easier.” Erke looked up as the alewife put two tankards down in front of the waiting until she had gone again before he spoke.

“My sparrow-heart and I … we wanted to thank you for making us realise what we mean to each other, a Dane and a Saxon, not a pair that many would care to have around, but it made us all the more determined to be together. He is dear to me, as I am to him. He asked something of me … something I was not sure he would have wanted until now, and it was something I did not know I wanted either until it was spoken of.”

“What is it that Stowe asked of you?” Eivor asked, taking another drink, his curiosity definitely piqued at how evasive Erke was being of the actual question that needed to be asked. Erke’s tongue poked out to wet his lips, swallowing hard.

“We spoke of different things, things we wanted to try in the comfort of our bed, now that we are together. Stowe is a caring, passionate lover. He wants something different, even if it is just once. Stowe wants to invite a third into our bed …” Erke said in a hushed voice, so he would not be heard by others around. Eivor put down his tankard, one eyebrow rising in surprise. Now his curiosity had definitely piqued. This had definitely become interesting. 

“I did not imagine Stowe to be someone who would want that. He seems reserved, almost. But I suppose, in private with the one you love, you are free to be open with each other,” Eivor said. “This is a surprise. But I agree trying different things in bed keeps things interesting. Do you need me to help you find someone to join you?” Erke swallowed hard again and he covered his face with his hand, his cheeks burning.

“He has already mentioned someone,” Erke said, watching Eivor through his fingers. “Someone we both know well, a friend, and trust with our lives.” It did not take Eivor long to realise what Erke was saying. He leaned forward on his elbows, his own voice hushed this time.

“Are you asking me to be the third in your bed, Erke?” he asked softly. Erke couldn’t meet his eyes for a moment, dropping his hand down to the table, grabbing his own tankard and almost draining the thing in one go before he looked at Eivor again and nodded. There was an almost awkward silence between them, _almost_. 

“Eivor, forgive me. I should not have asked this of you,” he said. “We were just discussing a fantasy, something that we might consider in the future. We had some mead, loosened our tongues a bit. There is no pressure on you, _broga_. He and I both hold you in high regard and do not want our friendship to suffer because of something I said.” Erke stood but Eivor’s hand coming down on his own on the table stopped him. Erke looked down at Eivor’s tattooed hand before he met his gaze.

“Sit down, Erke,” he said softly and Erke found he could not deny that voice. He did as he was asked and Eivor took back his hand, folding his arms on the table in front of him. “I will do this if that is what you both want. I cannot deny, I have thought about such a situation but did not imagine it would come true. But I need you to promise me, and I will need Stowe’s promise on this also, that this will not change our friendship and it will not make things difficult in your relationship with each other. It would break my heart to cause any strain on your relationship.” Erke nodded gently.

“I admit I want this too, Eivor. I give you my word … we are all, fortunately, on the same page,” he said. Eivor nodded again before he stood this time.

“Tomorrow evening then. I shall meet you at the villa. I shall be there just after sunset,” he said. Erke nodded this time and Eivor stepped around the table to leave the alehouse, stopping beside Erke, cupping his chin in his hand and tipping his head back gently. Erke wasn’t sure if Eivor was going to kiss him, right there in the middle of the alehouse, but Eivor simply ran his thumb over the reeve’s bottom lip, Erke swallowing hard. “Let Stowe know my decision. We shall take _very_ good care of him.” Erke smiled softly before Eivor let him go with his own smile, leaving Erke alone in the alehouse with his thoughts, taking a deep breath and running a hand over his sweating brow. He needed another drink. 

\-- -- -- -- --

The sun was setting when Eivor arrived at the governor’s villa. He stood in the archway, looking around the place. Stowe and Erke had definitely made a difference here, using the villa as their place of rest while they kept order on Lunden’s streets. He crossed over the garden and up the stairs, into the main hall. His heartbeat was quick in his chest, the full weight of why he was here finally settling in. He glanced around, Erke leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, sipping a tankard of mead and staring into space, not noticing Eivor had arrived until the drengr cleared his throat. Erke started and turned to the sound, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink as he put down his tankard. 

“Eivor. You … you came,” he said and Eivor was a bit confused as to why Erke thought he would not but he did not say as such. 

“Yes. Are you alright? You look nervous,” he said with a small smirk, which made Erke bring up his hand to rub the back of his neck, purposely trying to avoid Eivor’s gaze for the moment. 

“If I said I am, would you be surprised?” he asked and Eivor smiled, stepping forward, closer to Erke.

“Not at all … it can feel this way when sharing the one you love with another. But I need to hear you both say that this is what you want before we do anything,” Eivor said, his hand on Erke’s shoulder. “Where is Stowe?” Erke cocked his head towards the stairs. 

“Up there,” he said. “Most likely pacing. He was when I left him.” Eivor gestured towards the stairs and Erke made his way up first, Eivor following behind. If Erke was a bag of nerves, he couldn’t imagine the state Stowe was in. They made their way along the sparse corridor to a large room at the end, Eivor’s eyes on the back of Erke’s head as they walked. Was he regretting bringing this up? Would his relationship with them as friends and allies suffer because of this? Would their romantic relationship suffer? Erke stopped outside the door and tapped his knuckles against it three times before he opened it, moving inside, stepping out the way to let Eivor enter. Stowe turned as they entered, dressed in a short sleeved tunic and breeches, no boots, bare from the knee down, feet against the threadbare rug in front of the fire. His cheeks darkened as he locked eyes with Eivor, folding his arms across his chest, almost like a barrier. 

“Eivor …”

“Stowe,” he said softly. He watched the other man fora moment. “I must say, when Erke told me about this arrangement, I was surprised to know it was you who desired this,” Eivor said. Stowe gave him a tight smile, his own nervousness shining through.

“Mead has a lot to answer for,” he said with a huff of laughter. 

“We do not have to do this … if it was said under the influence of mead and it was not meant as you intended …” Eivor said. “I can go and we will say no more about this.”

“No!” Stowe said, too quickly, but Eivor smiled softly, undoing the strap that held his shield and spear on his back, propping the weapons up against the wall before putting his axe on the table. He felt Erke and Stowe’s gaze follow every single one of his movements. Maybe he should be the nervous one. Stowe swallowed hard when Eivor met his gaze again. “Erke, Stowe … I need both of you to tell me right now that this is what you want. I would not want to be responsible for the suffering of your relationship.” Erke stood next to Eivor, arms folded over his own chest.

“Aye, Eivor,” he said before he looked at Stowe, whose cheeks were a rather fetching shade of pink. Eivor wondered how far his blush went down. “Besides, we said we’d take care of him, ja?” Eivor smiled.

“That we did …” he said, winking at the Saxon, and Stowe dropped his gaze from Eivor’s with a nervous smile. Eivor glanced at Erke, who met his gaze for a few moments, eyes searching his face, before he nodded his head once, giving his permission. Eivor smiled softly before he made his way across the room to Stowe, his boots on the stone floor the only sound other than the crackle of flames in the hearth. Eivor stopped in front of the Saxon, Stowe’s arms still crossed over his body tightly. Eivor brought up his hands to rest gently on his biceps, which made the other man relax a little before he dropped his arms and melted under Eivor’s gentle touch. He was so handsome in the soft candlelight of the room, his eyes shining, his tongue poking out quickly to wet his dry lips, Eivor’s eyes distracted by it for a moment.

“You did not answer my question. This is what you want, ja?” he asked, Eivor lifting a hand to cup Stowe’s chin gently, meeting his eyes. Stowe swallowed hard again, nodding his head before he let out a soft ‘yes, I want this’, Eivor smiling softly at the Saxon. He was aware of Erke’s eyes on them from behind as he leaned in, taking Stowe’s mouth in a soft kiss, the other man tensing slightly again before he let his eyes fall closed and let himself be kissed thoroughly. Stowe’s lips were soft yet hesitant against Eivor’s but his body eventually relaxed that little bit more, pressing forward that little bit more into the kiss, his hands holding gently onto Eivor’s armoured forearms. The sound of boots on the stone floor made Eivor very aware that Erke was coming closer, the Dane’s hand skimming gently across his shoulders, undoing the fastenings of Eivor’s cloak, slipping if from his shoulders. He moved from behind Eivor to behind Stowe, watching their kisses become that little bit deeper until Stowe pulled back for air, his lips swollen and red, breathing heavily as Eivor leaned back in to press kisses to his neck, hands going to his hips, pressing his body against Stowe’s front. Stowe let his head fall back that little bit more to give Eivor access, just as Erke moulded himself to his lover’s back, kissing softly at the opposite side of his neck. Stowe let out a long pleasure-filled sigh as both men lavished their attention on him. His hand came up, reaching back to touch Erke’s cheek as his other hand gripped at Eivor’s armour. 

“I think it’s time we got you undressed, sparrow-heart,” Erke said softly yet a lot more confidently than he had sounded earlier, both he and Eivor pulling back to pull Stowe’s tunic up over his head, throwing it to the floor. Stowe was glorious to look at, all pale skin, his chest lightly dusted with dark hair, lean yet subtly muscular in all the right places, Eivor couldn’t help run his hand down his chest, feeling Stowe tremble beneath his hand. Erke peppered kisses over Stowe’s broad shoulders, fingers tracing over his spine before meeting Eivor’s eyes. Stowe’s hands came up to Eivor’s armour, expertly undoing buckles and straps despite his trembling hands, Eivor grinning at his insistence before helping him to rid him of the offending garment quicker. Soon his armour lay with Stowe’s clothing on the floor, Erke cupping Stowe’s cheek to turn his head slightly so he could kiss him. Eivor slowly knelt down while they were distracted, kissing softly over Stowe’s belly, nipping at the skin, Stowe running a hand through Eivor’s hair as Erke kissed him deeply. Eivor watched them for a moment, feeling himself get hard at the very sight of them. Their kisses were passionate yet still so soft, Eivor felt like he was intruding until Erke pulled away, his gaze meeting Eivor’s again. He cocked his head towards the bed, a bed that was definitely big enough for two but three was going to be a squeeze unless they arranged themselves properly. Eivor stood again, both men guiding Stowe over to the bed. Erke pulled off his top half, all three men exposed to each other in the same way.

“What do you want, Stowe? This _is_ for you,” Eivor asked, pushing Stowe back to sit on the bed. The Saxon glanced between his lovers, mouth opening and closing a few times before he actually formed any words.

“I want to see you both … together,” he said nervously and Eivor glanced at Erke, both men understanding. They slowly closed the gap between them, bare chests pressed together as they shared their first kiss of the evening. Eivor held him close, a hand cupping the back of Erke’s head as their kisses became more heated, Erke’s hand finding Eivor’s cock through his clothing as the other grabbed hard at his arse. The warrior groaned against his mouth, pushing his hips against Erke’s hand as he was caressed. His tongue licked into Erke’s mouth, wet, open-mouthed kisses that left both their lips spit-slick and slightly swollen. Erke broke away first for air, Eivor trailing kissed down Erke’s throat, nipping at him, leaving his mark. Erke groaned softly, his hand running through Eivor’s hair, before the drengr pulled back kissed him deeply again, Erke’s arm wrapping tightly around Eivor’s shoulders to hold him close. When they parted, both Norsemen turned to look at Stowe, who was breathing heavily, leaning back slightly with his hand down his breeches. “I do not know what I have done to deserve you both right now …” Erke smiled at his love.

“You deserve all the good things in the world, sparrow-heart,” he said softly, his arm still wrapped around Eivor’s shoulders, Eivor’s hand resting on the small of his back to hold him close. Stowe’s cheeks definitely darkened as he blushed.

“Erke …”

“Hush … just lie back and enjoy this,” Erke said, letting go of Eivor and climbing on the bed, shimmying behind Stowe to let him lean back against him, his hands trailing across his chest. Eivor knelt between Stowe’s legs, knees protesting against the cold stone floor, pulling down the Saxon’s breeches, taking in the sight of his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. He glanced up quicky at the two men, who were watching him almost breathlessly before he pushed Stowe’s hand away gently, wrapping his own around him before taking the head of his flushed cock in his mouth. Stowe groaned softly, leaning back into Erke’s embrace, the Dane leaning down to kiss him as his fingers traced over his skin, ghosting gently over his nipples. Everything seemed too quiet except the rushing of blood in Eivor’s ears as his heart beat hard against his chest, taking more of Stowe in his mouth. He cast his eyes up to them both, watching Erke thoroughly kiss his lover, whose chest was heaving at the dual torture. He continued to moan against Erke’s lips as Eivor began to bob his head on his cock, his hand tight around the base. He watched them still, as Stowe pulled back from the kiss, his hand reaching for Erke’s bottoms. Erke met Eivor’s eyes for a moment before he pulled off the rest of his clothes, sitting back on his heels on the bed, shimmying forward to let Stowe take his hard cock between his lips. Eivor tried to focus on pleasuring Stowe but the sight of the lovers together, a glimpse of what they were like together when they were alone, Eivor felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to witness them like this, to be invited into their safe haven and be part of their relationship for a night. He pulled back from Stowe’s cock, nipping the skin of his thigh while he stroked him in a tight fist, the Saxon moaning deeply around Erke’s cock. Eivor let him go for a moment to rid him completely of his breeches, licking along the underside of Stowe’s cock as it lay against his hip. He heaved himself up off the floor before crawling over Stowe’s body, kissing his chest and up his neck, Stowe pulling back from Erke for a moment to capture Eivor’s lips in a kiss before Eivor was licking a stripe up Erke’s cock, continuing up his body, biting gently at one of his nipples, until his mouth took Erke’s in a deep kiss. He felt Stowe’s hand rub at his cock through his clothing before he moved to stand again, removing the rest of his clothes. 

“Eivor …” Stowe said softly, breathlessly. There was no stopping them now. All three men were naked before each other, Eivor moving closer to the bed again.

“Tell us what you want,” Eivor said again, the soft light from the fire casting a glow over their bodies, Stowe’s already starting to shine with sweat. Stowe sat up, wrapping a hand around Eivor’s cock and stroking gently, Eivor’s head tipping back and eyes falling closed at the touch. 

“It’s all up to me, is it?” Stowe asked.

“This is for your pleasure, as much as Eivor and I are enjoying ourselves,” Erke answered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Stowe’s shoulder.

“I want … I want both of you … any way that I can,” he said, glancing from Eivor to Erke and back again. His cheeks darkened again at his own words, looking the most bashful Eivor had ever seen him. Eivor thought for a moment before he glanced at Erke.

“Have you oil?”

“Aye, _broga_ ,” Erke said, slipping off the bed and retrieving the oil. Eivor reached out for Stowe, the Saxon taking his hand to help him stand before he was pulled in for a bruising kiss, Eivor’s hands grabbing and groping as much of him as he could, taking his firm cheeks in his hands, spreading them with his fingers. Stowe’s breath shuddered against his lips at the touch before Eivor pulled back, turning him round and guiding him down on all fours on the bed before adding a sharp slap to his arse, Stowe’s whole body trembling. Erke handed Eivor the oil before he climbed onto the bed in front of Stowe, cupping his chin to bring him in for a gentle kiss. Eivor joined in, kissing softly down Stowe’s back, nosing gently at his spine, both men slowly getting the Saxon to relax before Eivor took hold of his cheeks, spreading them before burying his face between them, his tongue pressing against Stowe’s hole. The Saxon made a noise that was almost inhuman, Erke groaning as Stowe bit down on his bottom lip at the sudden shock of Eivor’s tongue against him before pressing for a deeper kiss. Erke gave him what he wanted before pulling away, moving to lie on his back, Stowe leaning down to take the head of his cock between his lips, Erke’s hand running through his hair.

“You are beautiful, sparrow-heart,” he said softly, guiding his head gently with his hand, grasping at his hair. Stowe was moaning like a harlot around his cock, Erke glancing over to see Eivor busy preparing Stowe for what was next and definitely being thorough about it. Stowe’s hands bunched in the bed linen, pressing himself back against Eivor’s face, the drengr chuckling at Stowe’s movement. Erke let his head fall back against the pillow as Stowe sucked him, before releasing him and pressing his forehead against Erke’s belly, groaning deeply at Eivor’s ministrations. Eivor pulled back to wet his hand with enough oil, meeting Erke’s eyes once more before he began to ready the Saxon for them, the initial sound of discomfort slowly becoming moans of pleasure. Stowe lifted his head to look over his shoulder, his turn to meet Eivor’s eyes. Eivor smiled softly.

“You are indeed a vision, Stowe …” he said, pushing his fingers into him. Stowe’s cheeks were flushed, as well as his chest. He was sweating in the heat of the room and of their body heat, more so when Eivor added more fingers, opening Stowe up. Eivor bit down sharply on Stowe’s arse, the other man gasping at the feeling. He continued to stretch the Saxon until his whole hand was almost all the way inside him before he pulled back, slicking his cock and immediately pushing into the other man. He slipped his hand round his chest and pulled him up onto his knees, pressing kisses along Stowe’s shoulders as his oiled hands caressed at his nipples. Stowe was vocal, more so than Eivor thought he would be. Erke glanced at Eivor, who nodded, before he took the opportunity to lie himself down on the bed, shimmying himself between both Stowe and Eivor’s legs. Stowe looked down at his love, his eyes widening slightly as he realised what was going to happen when Erke grabbed the oil, noting Eivor and Erke’s silent communication.

“Eivor …” he moaned softly, looking over his shoulder. “ How … you both won’t …” He stuttered out a handful of jumbled words between Eivor’s deep thrusts as he watched Erke stroke himself with an oiled hand. Eivor gently maneuvered Stowe a little further up until his knees were at Erke’s hips, Eivor pushing him back down gently so his hands were on the bed at each side of Erke’s head. The Dane positioned himself so that he could slide his cock up against Stowe’s already filled hole and against Eivor’s balls. Eivor reached down and guided Erke, pushing Stowe’s hips down that little bit more so that Erke could slide inside his lover. It took a few attempts and a few extra helpings of oil until all three of them were one. Their breathless pants and the crackling of flames in the hearth were the only sounds in the room. They kept still for a moment, letting Stowe get used to the feeling, the man in question’s head pressed against Erke’s. 

“How do you feel?” Erke asked gently, running his hands up Stowe’s arms, gripping his biceps. Stowe opened his eyes, his pupils blown wide.

“So full …” Stowe whispered, his whole body trembling when Eivor began to move inside him. Erke shuddered with pleasure when Eivor’s cock slide against his, his eyes glancing between his bed partners. Eivor savoured the feeling of both Erke and Stowe. It had been a long time since he had been the one to plow anyone, let alone have a third in the bed too. He had fantasised about Stowe on his hands and knees in front of him since he had first flirted with him at Lunden’s gates, Erke adding to his fantasy when he realised how much both reeve’s cared for each other and how attractive they both were. He was only human after all. He slipped his hand up Stowe’s back, gripping his shoulder to use as leverage. He moved slowly as not to hurt either man until the Saxon was pushing back against the movement gently, curses and moans and cries to his God left Stowe’s lips, making Eivor chuckle. Erke pushed up his hips slowly to move inside his lover as well, watching his expressions change as the pleasure heightened. Stowe was red in the face, his chest flushed more than before as his cock rubbed against Erke’s belly as they moved together. 

“You both feel so good,” Eivor said breathlessly, his hands gripping Stowe’s hips as he continued to move, both men stretching Stowe around them as they moved. Erke groaned at the pleasure he was feeling before lifting his head to catch Stowe’s lips in a kiss again, the Saxon sighing and whimpering into the kiss. His hands were gripping the bed linen and furs so tightly his knuckles were white. Eivor began to move that little bit more, causing Stowe to cry out, breaking the kiss with Erke as he pushed back against Eivor’s shallow thrusts. Their bodies moved in a gentle rhythm, the best they could in the position they were in. The air was too warm, their bodies too, oil and sweat smeared over their skin, shining in the firelight. Stowe’s knees protested but he pushing himself up from kissing Erke, pressing his hands to the Dane’s chest as leverage, moving slightly to get that little more comfortable, feeling both cocks inside him slide that little bit deeper. Stowe began to rock against them as they moved, his head falling back and eyes closing tightly, mouth opening but no sound coming out. Eivor’s hand still grasped his shoulder, leaning forward to kiss gently at his spine, his own body feeling the build up of pleasure deep in his belly. His cock throbbed against Erke’s, the heat unbearable, his balls tightening. Erke didn’t make much noise beneath them, just breathlessly panting as he watching his lover fall apart between them. His face was just as flushed as Stowe’s now, sweat gathering on his chest as Stowe’s fingernails left marks on him. Stowe’s rocking motion caused his cock to slide over Erke’s belly, the Saxon trying his hardest to get himself off by grinding against his lover alone, but the sweat and oil made it difficult to get any friction. Erke noticed this and he slid his hand between their bodies and grasped Stowe’s cock in his hand. 

“I cannot … it’s too much,” Stowe said breathlessly as Eivor had began to move a little faster. Erke stopped the rocking motion of his hips and he slipped free of Stowe, shifting back a little. Stowe almost sighed with relief as only Eivor’s cock remained inside him, but it now gave him the opportunity to grind himself against Erke’s cock, lying angry and red against his belly. They fixed their positioning again before Eivor began to move ruthlessly within the Saxon, Stowe moaning like a harlot as his cock stroked along Erke’s. Erke was almost glad that the villa was empty, their volume suddenly increasing at the pleasure coursing through all three of them. Eivor’s chest was blotchy and red from the heat, just as flushed as the two reeves were. He pounded Stowe’s arse, slick skin slapping against skin. Stowe’s forehead dropped to Erke’s chest again as he pushed back against Eivor’s cock, reaching back with one hand to cup the drengr’s arse. Stowe grunted and groaned before he cried out, the first one of them to come, painting Erke’s cock and belly with it, his whole body trembling as he was thoroughly fucked through his orgasm. Erke tilted his lover’s chin up to him, pressing a kiss on his lips as he continued to move through his release, a hand slipping between their bodies to stroke Erke in a tight fist.

“ _Fuck_ … Stowe,” he moaned against his mouth, cupping his face gently in his hands, eyes squeezing shut at the feel of the tight hand around his cock. 

“You look so good, Erke,” Eivor said from where he continued to fuck Stowe, his own rhythm beginning to falter. He gave a few more punishing thrusts before he pressed his cock deep, hips flush against Stowe’s arse as he let go, emptying himself inside of the other man. He felt Stowe tremble against him as he let go, his arm wrapped around Stowe’s chest, forehead between his shoulder blades as his hips slowly moved through his orgasm, a cry from Erke’s lips making him look down at the other man, who finally joined them both in ecstasy, coming over Stowe’s hand and his own belly. The sound of harsh breaths and soft whimpers as they all slowed to a stop, three bodies tangled together. Eivor pulled out of Stowe, the other man sighing at the emptiness he felt, his seed leaking slightly from the Saxon. He leaned forward, pressing a few more soft kisses to Stowe’s back, an uneasy feeling deep in his chest. He was unsure how awkward it would be now, three of them naked, covered in bodily fluids, sweat cooling on their skin. Who would speak first? Would the lovers want anything to do with him anymore? The questions were endless and the answers unknown at that moment. Stowe moved slightly, sitting back on his heels, his back pressed against Eivor’s front. He turned his head to look at the drengr, looking the most blissed out Eivor had ever seen any of his bed partners look. His eyes were heavy and tired but he looked so good that Eivor could not help leaning forward and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He felt the bed move as Erke sat up, pressing a kiss to the centre of Stowe’s chest, waiting for his turn. Eivor pulled back from Stowe and gave the same to Erke, the softest kiss of the night so far as Stowe nuzzled gently against the shaved side of his head with his nose. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Eivor asked once he and Erke had parted. “I do not want to overstay my welcome.” The reeves shared a look before they smiled softly at each other.

“Stay …” Stowe said softly before he began to shift from where he was, lying down on the bed next to Erke. Erke reached for something to wipe themselves with, finding a piece of clothing in the half dark of the room, wiping himself and Stowe clean before they gestured for Eivor to lie down. The bed definitely wasn’t big enough but they made do, Eivor lying facing Erke, Stowe moulded up against his back, fingers tracing the tattoos on his arms. Erke faced Eivor, the three of them pressed together. A kiss was pressed to the back of Eivor’s neck and he closed his eyes at the soft touch.

"Was this what you imagined, Stowe? When your lips were loose with mead and you first brought this up?" Eivor asked. Stowe pressed his face into Eivor's back and he knew the other man was blushing.

"It was more, Eivor. Thank you, both of you," he said softly. “But that's why we want you to stay. It’s only polite that we return the favour …”

“Hmm?”

  
“Hush, _broga_ ... sleep a bit, You’ll need your strength. Sparrow-heart and I, it’s our turn to take care of you when you wake …” Erke whispered softly, pressing up against Eivor as he settled to sleep. Eivor felt his stomach flip in anticipation. He smiled gently as his eyes closed, his body ready for some sleep. That was definitely something to look forward to.


	7. Hytham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while as I wanted Eivor to take special care of Hytham as I like to believe that Hytham is a virgin, or at least doesn't have much experience in the sexual side of things. This is almost 6000 words of just pure Hytham x Eivor goodness, a little angsty at the beginning and a lot smutty later ;)
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for sticking with me on this one, everyone! Over and out <3
> 
> * SPOILERS FOR END OF GAME IN HERE *
> 
> (Special thanks for TuridTorkilsdottir for listening to the ramblings about the men of AC Valhalla on a daily basis on Tumblr. This is for you)

7\. Hytham

Hytham was an enigma of a man. He kept to himself mostly, but Eivor worried about him at times. Especially now. Since his return from Norway with Sigurd, after the encounter with Basim in the temple, since Eivor had told Hytham briefly what had happened between them and his mentor, he had been distant with Eivor, one word answers and excusing himself from his presence quickly. Eivor tried not to feel saddened by this but he most certainly was. He had come to value Hytham’s friendship, his guidance, more than he ever thought he would. Eivor would have went as far as to say that he found the other man easy on the eye, unable to tear his gaze away from him, especially when he spoke animatedly about a subject he loved. He had imagined himself with Hytham, dreamt about him but with Hytham’s current situation, avoiding Eivor as much as he could, Eivor was at a loss at what to do. He sat with the raiders at the barracks, sharing a cup of mead after a good days haul, when Birna dumped her arse down in the chair opposite him.

“You look like someone’s shit on your breakfast, Sunbeam,” she said, placing her tankard on the table. “Was the raid not fun enough for you?” Eivor’s mouth curved up into a little smirk. Birna was always one to put a smile back when there was one lacking. “I’m serious, are you well?”

“I am, Birna, I assure you. Just thinking,” he said and Birna threw her head back and laughed.

“Gods, do not strain yourself,” she said. Eivor smiled that little bit bigger before he cast a glance over Ravensthorpe from where he sat, his eyes trained on the Hidden Ones Bureau, sighing softly. Birna followed his line of sight, catching a glimpse of Hytham exiting the Bureau, Dwolfg hot on his heels as he disappeared up towards the longhouse. “Gods, you have got it bad, Sunbeam.”

“What?” 

“The robed one … I see the way you look at him,” she said, taking a drink from her tankard. Eivor went to speak when suddenly another sat down with him, their large mass blocking his line of sight to the bureau, more mead being put down on the table in front of them,

“Who is Eivor making doe eyes at this time?” Vili asked, sliding the tankard to Eivor as he sat.

“No one!” Eivor said, just as Birna said “the robed one.” Vili glanced over his shoulder, only catching the sight of Hytham’s back as he moved up the hill and out of sight. Vili laughed, popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

“Oh I could have told you that one,” he said, laughing when Eivor frowned deeply at his friend, shoving at his shoulder.

“No one asked you, Arse-Stick,” he said, making Vili laugh some more. Eivor wrapped his hands around his tankard again, elbows leaning on the table as he did so. He sighed softly. “He avoids me. Since Sigurd and I returned and Basim … left, he avoids me. I am unsure what to do.” He hadn’t told anyone else, not even Hytham, the _whole_ story of what happened with Basim, only what they needed to know.

“Have you thought about seeing to him with a good plow-sword?” Vili asked with a snigger, making Birna cackle next to him. “Might lessen the tension in his shoulders, you know.” Eivor frowned again, shoving him harder, Vili toppling off his stool onto the floor with a thud, still laughing.

“You cannot give someone a good plow-sword if they are avoiding you, Hemmingson,” Birna said as Vili stood again, brushing himself off before he sat down again.

“You are both unbelievable,” Eivor said, draining the rest of his tankard before he got to his feet. He was ready to speak again before a horn sounded out over the settlement, Eivor’s head snapping round at the sound. Invaders. “Raven Clan. To arms.” Vili and Birna jumped up, grabbing for their weapons. Eivor pulled his axe from his belt and began to run up the hill towards the longhouse, catching a glimpse of Hytham again, who looked shocked and had blood on his robes, horn in hand. Eivor rushed to the man, grabbing his arms, Hytham’s hands gripping his forearms gently. 

“Bandits …” Hytham said. Eivor touched a hand to Hytham’s chest, where the blood was. There was also a cut through his robes on his side, more blood there. The Hidden One looked down at Eivor’s hand, wincing gently. “It is … not all mine. Dwolfg was hurt … trying to protect me.” There were shouts from nearby, up near the stables, the smell of smoke suddenly reaching his nostrils. “Go … I will be fine.” Eivor lifted his hand to touch Hytham’s cheek, not quite meeting it before he pulled his hand back, their gaze on each other for a moment before Eivor joined his raiders, running through the settlement to deal with the threat. A swarm of bandits flooded the settlement, attacking from the forest. Rowan’s stable had been set alight, the man in question taking down two bandits with his pitchfork, before he rushed for his horses. Eivor threw his axe, the weapon embedding itself in a large bandits back, the man falling to the ground dead. His raiders fought the bandits, the clashing of steel, the sound of flames cracking and horses hooves as Rowan let his mounts free from danger. Eivor cut through man after man, more of them than they expected, falling to his axe before he was forced backwards from an arrow to the shoulder, a cry of agony coming from his lips before he gripped it tight and yanked it out, throwing it to the ground before he threw his axe in the direction of the archer, the weapon embedding itself in the attacker’s forehead. Eivor felt blood flow beneath his clothing, his shoulder in agony but he fought with his men until all the bandits were dealt with. Eivor stood breathless among the dead bandits, his hand coming up to his shoulder instinctively. A wet touch to his other hand made him look down, Dwolfg’s nose pressed against his palm, his white fur matted with blood, unable to put his paw down properly.

“Get those fires out …” Eivor cried to his raiders. “Any wounded to Valka, now.” They all got to it, obeying his orders. He ripped a strip from his tunic and stuffed it under his armour to soak the blood from his wound before he knelt down beside the wolf, running a hand through his fur, Dwolfg growling gently in pain. “Go to Hytham, boy. I will be there soon …” Dwolfg immediately turned from him and limped down the path in the direction of Hytham’s bureau. Eivor got to work helping put out the fire, Rowan distraught at the state of his stables and his home. Eivor put a hand to his shoulder. “I shall make sure it is repaired. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Eivor,” he said. He caught a glimpse of blood on Eivor’s clothing. “You should see Valka, Eivor. You are bleeding.” Eivor looked down at the wound, realising how painful it was at that moment.

“Yes, I will,” he said, patting Rowan’s shoulder again before he turned in the direction of Valka’s hut. He heard Valka’s voice speaking softly to someone inside, pushing through the bones hanging in the doorway to enter, looking up and freezing in place as he caught a glimpse of Hytham without his robes on, clad in only his breeches and boots, Valka tending to the wound on his side. Both Valka and Hytham turned to look as he entered, Valka nodding to him and Hytham’s cheeks burning a furious red colour. It was the most of Hytham Eivor had ever seen and he could not pull his eyes away. He was lean and his skin was golden, dusted with dark hair over his chest. He didn’t realise how long he’d been staring when the clearing of someone’s throat had him looking up. Valka was looking at him with a smirk and Hytham’s cheeks were red. Eivor moved forward, reaching out to touch Hytham’s shoulder, his skin warm beneath his hand. “Are you well?”

“Yes, thank you Eivor. I am glad I managed to warn you in time,” he said as Valka finished cleaning and bandaging him. Eivor was disappointed when he pulled his robe back on, dropping his hand from Hytham’s shoulder.

“You saved us from more damage by warning us. Thank you, Hytham,” he said. Hytham gave him a small smile, looking away from him again when Dwolfg appeared at Eivor’s side, limping to Hytham. The hidden one scratched gently at the wolf’s head with a smile. 

“I would not have been able to sound the horn if my saviour here had not jumped in front of me,” he said. He turned back to Valka and thanked her before he excused himself, leaving the hut, wolf following obediently. Eivor felt his heart ache a little at how he was still avoiding him in a way before Valka touched his arm gently.

“Take this off …” she said, pulling at his sleeve. “Let me see.” Eivor did as he was asked, peeling away the bundle of cloth he had pressed up against the wound. Valka said nothing else as she cleaned him up and dressed the wound, giving him a foul tasting concoction for his pain. It wasn’t until he was putting his top half back on that Valka spoke again. “He is … saddened by the departure of his mentor. Do not take it personally, Eivor.” The drengr nodded. He knew she was right but he found it hard not to take it personally. He and Sigurd had stopped Basim, meaning he could not come back to England with them. That resonated hard with Eivor as he felt guilty. Once he was dressed again, he bid Valka thanks and he left the hut, moving to help Rowan at the stables, taking one last glance down at the bureau before turning away. He would speak to Hytham later.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The rain fell hard that night, the sky dark earlier than it should have been. Eivor sat at the end of the feasting table, looking out the door to the settlement outside. He had been fighting with himself for hours, wondering what he would say to Hytham. He needed to know they were fine, that Hytham didn’t hold any grudge towards him. It would break Eivor’s heart, as he had come to care for the hidden one. Birna and Vili had been right. He was useless when it came to hiding his feelings. He watched a figure come closer to the longhouse in the darkness, realising it was Sigurd when he was close enough. His brother simply sighed when he saw him there, shaking the rain water from himself like a wet dog.

“You cannot sit around moping. You are jarl and you will not fix this if you do not get off your arse and go and see him,” he said simply. Obviously his brother knew exactly what was going on. Sigurd patted his shoulder before he went further into the longhouse to get warm. Eivor sighed gently before he made up his mind, getting up and stalking out into the rain before he could stop himself. His stomach was in knots at the thought, noting the light burning in the window of the bureau. _Gods_ , why was he so nervous? He stepped round the training dummies and moved to the door, running a hand over the short hair on his head to get rid of the excess rain before he entered. Hytham was there, with his back to him as he worked on one of the maps hanging up on the wall. Dwolfg was sleeping under the table, paw bandaged and blood cleaned from her fur. Hytham turned at the sound of Eivor’s footsteps, his expression changing when he saw him.

“Eivor … is something the matter?” he asked, putting down the scroll he had in his hand. Eivor held his gaze for a moment before he walked further into the bureau. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

“I would ask you the same question,” he said. Hytham almost averted his gaze, _almost_.

“I’m afraid I do not understand,” he said, brows furrowing.

“Have I hurt you?” Eivor asked, cursing himself for how broken his voice sounded. “If I have, Hytham, tell me how to fix it.”

“Eivor … why would you think that?” he asked, confused. There was a sadness in Eivor’s eyes, one that pained Hytham deeply. Eivor was an emotional person when he needed to be. He usually kept things bottled up until it was the right time to let them out. But the amount of emotion in his expression as he looked at the hidden one made Hytham’s heart hurt.

“You … you have been _avoiding_ me,” he said and Hytham’s shoulders slumped a little before he finally averted his gaze from Eivor’s. He _had_ been avoiding Eivor, ever since he and Sigurd had come back from Norway. When Eivor had told him about Basim, he did not want to believe his mentor had tried to _kill_ them. Finding out the man who had taught him so much and been like a father figure to him had indeed been the villain all along did not sit well with Hytham and he had just wanted to be alone. That and his own feelings for the handsome drengr in front of him was too much, so he had stayed out of his way, actively excusing himself any time he was in Eivor’s company. But now, there was no escaping the conversation, not now that Eivor had finally noticed. 

“I … yes, I have been,” Hytham said softly. “I am sorry, Eivor. I did not mean to _avoid_ you. I just … I did not know how to talk about how I was feeling. It was easier to avoid it … and you,” Hytham said. Eivor watched the other man for a moment before he stepped closer. He reached out put his hands on Hytham’s shoulders, sliding down to his arms.

“I did not want to hurt you when I told you about Basim. But I would not lie to you, Hytham. What I told you, I know you did not want to believe it, and I am sorry it happened,” Eivor said softly. “I care about you too much to intentionally upset you.”

“You care about me?” Hytham asked, softly. 

“I do …” Eivor said, his hands sliding further down Hytham’s arms. Hytham watched the movement, his breath catching in his throat. “Very much.” He lifted a hand to Hytham’s bearded face, stroking his thumb across his cheek. Hytham swallowed hard, his eyes not leaving Eivor’s face. “You are part of the clan now, Hytham. You are one of us.” He turned them slowly and backed Hytham into the table that held all his scrolls and codex pages, and a dozing wolf beneath it, who growled gently at the movement as he woke up fully and stood, huffing as he made his way out into the rain. Pressing Hytham into the table made some of the pages scatter to the floor, Eivor quickly looking away, cursing.

“Hytham, I am sorry. I did not mean to mess up your pages,” he said, going to let go of Hytham, who stopped him by grabbing the front of his cloak, pulling him back round to face him. Eivor caught his gaze again.

“Leave them …” the hidden one whispered, his cheeks red. “Just kiss me.” Eivor froze for a moment, taking a deep breath. His one wish was coming true. He smiled softly before he leaned in slowly, brushing his lips over Hytham’s, who hardly moved to start with before he allowed himself to press closer and kiss Eivor. It was still one of the softest kisses Eivor had ever experienced but he did not want to scare Hytham off by being too forward. He pulled back slowly, Hytham moving his head with him, chasing his lips, looking annoyed that they had to part. Eivor chuckled.

“I think we of the same mind,” Eivor said. Hytham’s cheeks were on fire, his eyes shining with a soft smile on his face.

“I think so,” he replied. He looked down at Eivor’s lips again before he moved a little closer, his lips on Eivor’s again, wrapping his arm around his shoulders this time as Eivor took hold of his hips, pressing his own against Hytham’s. Their kisses became that little more passionate the longer they were pressed together, Hytham take the lead for the moment, the other man holding him tight against him as he kissed him. Eivor was the first to pull back for a second time, Hytham breathing heavily as Eivor rubbed the tip of his nose against Hytham’s. “I have wanted to do that for some time now. It made me avoid you more.”

“Why?”

“I did not know if you would want the same thing,” Hytham admitted, still wrapped in Eivor’s arms, pressing against the side of the table. Eivor smiled, pressing his forehead to Hytham’s.

“I do,” Eivor said simply. Hytham turned his head to look at the small bed in the corner, Eivor following his gaze. “I _will_ take you to bed if you want me to.” Hytham looked back at Eivor.

“I, um … I am not very experienced … at all,” he said, looking very embarrassed. Eivor lifted a hand to grasp gently at his bearded chin, tilting his face up slightly to meet Hytham’s eyes. 

“I shall help you … there is no need to be afraid. I have you,” Eivor whispered before he kissed Hytham again, feeling the hidden one run his hands down his chest, pulling at buckles and straps of his armour. Eivor helped him as they kissed, Hytham’s hands trembling as Eivor pulled him away from the table and towards the little bed on the floor. He would have taken him to the longhouse, but he knew he would be disturbed there. No one would come looking for him here in the pouring rain. Eivor pressed Hytham up against the wall as his armour finally came undone, Eivor pulling back from the kiss to allow Hytham to help him get it up over his head, that and his cloak thrown to the floor. Hytham saw the bandage on his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak but Eivor pressed a hand against his heart. “I took an arrow in the attack. But I am well.”

“I was too busy trying to avoid you I did not realise you had come to Valka for your own injuries,” he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the material covering the wound. “Forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive, you did not know,” Eivor said. His hands went to Hytham’s robes. “Your turn.” Hytham took a shaky breath before he released the straps from his front and pulled the robes up over his head, throwing them down with Eivor’s clothes. Eivor crowded him up against the wall, kissing him hard this time, Hytham wincing slightly when Eivor’s brushed against his bandaged side. They parted slightly, Hytham breathless as Eivor’s hand came up to cup his cheeks. “Are _you_ well?”

“Yes …” was all Hytham could say before he surged forward for another kiss. Eivor enjoyed kissing him. It wasn’t perfect, as he guessed he wasn’t very experienced in general, but he loved how eager he was. Eivor tipped Hytham’s head back against the wall gently, kissing down his exposed neck, Hytham’s hands trying to touch as much of Eivor as he could. Eivor kissed down his neck and across his chest, paying attention to one nipple, licking and biting until it was hard in the cool night air, before doing the same to the other, nuzzling into the soft hair on Hytham’s chest. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, Hytham breathing heavier as Eivor’s mouth continued its path down his front, sucking a red mark into the skin above his breeches. He looked up at Hytham for permission, the hidden one nodding gently. Eivor pulled back from him for a moment, reaching for his boots and helping Hytham out of them, throwing them to the side. He rose up on his knees, eyes meeting Hytham’s as he pulled down his breeches, baring Hytham’s half hard cock to his eyes. Hytham’s chest rose and fell quickly as he fought to breath normally.

“Calm, Hytham … there is no rush,” he said, letting Hytham’s breeches pool at his ankles. “You are perfect …” Hytham let his head fall back against the wall again, looking up to the roof, no doubt so that Eivor would not see his blush, unknown to him that the blush travelled down his neck and chest too. “If it is too much, tell me. I want to do this for you.” Hytham nodded quickly. He took his hand and placed a kiss to his palm before he moved forward on his knees, nuzzling against Hytham’s belly as the hidden one ran his fingers through Eivor’s short hair, cupping the back of his head. Eivor wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him gently to bring him to full hardness as Hytham’s fingers pressed into his skin. He pulled back and took the head of his cock between his lips, Hytham trembling quite hard. He was nervous, Eivor could tell, but he was safe in Eivor’s hands. Eivor ran a hand up his chest, stroking gently to try and get him to calm down a little as he teased the head of his cock with his tongue. Eivor was hard in his own breeches and he desperately wanted to touch himself, but he needed to do this for Hytham first. He pulled back again. “Look at me, Hytham.” The hidden one did as he was told. Eivor cocked his head towards the bed. “Lie down.” Hytham stepped out of his breeches so he didn’t trip over them and did as he was asked. Eivor crawled up his body, catching his lips in another kiss, Hytham relaxing a little more into it this time.

“Forgive me, Eivor … I am not used to this,” he said, when they broke the kiss again. “Please do not think I fear this, I am just nervous.” 

“There is nothing to forgive, Hytham. I will look after you. Trust me?” Eivor said and Hytham smiled, lifting his head to kiss Eivor again.

“I trust you with my life …” he said and Eivor smiled before he moved back down Hytham’s body, lying on his side next to his legs as he took his cock back in hand, lowering his mouth over him and touching the tip of his tongue to the head. Hytham made a noise, something akin to a sigh, in his throat, watching Eivor this time his hand back in his hair. Eivor took more of him in, humming around his cock, running a hand over Hytham’s hip, the other coaxing a leg to rest over his shoulder so he could lie on his front between Hytham’s legs. The hidden one was making all kinds of encouraging noises the more Eivor pleasured him, his body visibly relaxed into the bed. _Gods_ , he was even pulling Eivor’s hair. Eivor looked up at him from between his legs, running a hand down over his balls and testing the water by running a finger gently further down to his hole. Hytham tensed a little before Eivor pulled away, taking him in hand and stroking him. 

“Do you want more? Or are you happy with this? I will not rush you,” Eivor asked, even though his own cock was begging to be buried in Hytham, he would let the other man decide. He would wait for him if he wasn’t ready.

“I want you, in every way I can,” he said rather confidently, leaning up on his elbows. Eivor smiled at him before he leaned over to grab one of the satchels from his armour, slipping a flask of oil from it and placing it next to the bed. Hytham was trembling slightly until he met Eivor’s eyes again, the drengr taking his cock in his mouth again, hand firmly round the base as he bobbed his head. The sounds of the hammering rain was the only other sound other than Hytham’s harsh breaths and sighs. “ _Eivor_ … stop.” Eivor did so immediately, panic setting into his chest. Hytham stroked his hair gently. “I will not last if you keep doing that.” Eivor smiled, moving up his body again and kissing him, pressing him down into the bed with his chest and hips as he devoured his mouth. Hytham pushed his hips up against Eivor’s, both men grinding together. “Take these off …” Hytham slipped his hands under the waistband of Eivor’s breeches, grabbing handfuls of his arse as he kissed him. Eivor chuckled against his lips, making Hytham laugh too. It made Eivor happy to see Hytham at ease with him, hoping that it would continue. Eivor pulled back so he could remove the rest of his clothes before he pressed his naked body back against Hytham, the other man trembling in his arms at the feel of his bare cock against his, Hytham bringing his knees up around his hips. “Eivor, _please_ …”

“You are sure?” he asked, lifting his head to look down at the hidden one. Hytham nodded.

“ Completely,” he said. Eivor smiled softly at the other man. His chest hair was damp with sweat against Eivor’s own, his palms sweaty as they ran back over Eivor’s shoulders, the drengr leaning back in to kiss him softly. When Hytham pulled back, he pushed Eivor up and went to turn over, Eivor stopping him with a hand on his arm.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Hytham swallowed as he looked at the other man, his handsome drengr.

“Do you not need me to … um, turn so …?” Hytham stumbled over his words, making Eivor’s heart want to burst with adoration for the man. He kissed Hytham softly again.

“I want to look at you while I ready you,” Eivor said between kisses. Hytham’s face turned red very quickly. “Lie down and I shall take very good care of you.” Hytham paused for a moment before he slowly did what Eivor asked, letting himself submit to the man in front of him. A rumble of thunder sounded over the settlement followed by a flash of lightning but the lovers paid it no mind, the rain still falling hard. Eivor reached for the flask of oil, moving up onto his knees, moving forward. He would feel so much better if they had his bed to do this on but he could not wait. He was full of pent up frustration, wanting nothing more than to pound into the other man until he could barely walk but he held back. Hytham grabbed his robes, bundling them and sliding them under his head as extra support, letting him watch Eivor that little bit more comfortably. His insides were jumping with nerves, watching as Eivor coated his fingers in oil, looking down at Hytham with a smile. He was perfect in Hytham’s eyes, pale skin, tattoos stark against the paleness, bright blue eyes that took him in like he was the only being alive. Hytham let out a startled breath as Eivor pushed his knees back towards his chest, leaving him bare and vulnerable under Eivor’s gaze. Eivor touched his wet fingers to Hytham’s hole, teasing gently at first. “Breath Hytham …” Hytham did as he was asked and he began to relax that little more before Eivor pushed a finger inside. It was a strange sensation, initially rather uncomfortable, making Hytham wriggle a little. “That’s it … you’re so good for me, Hytham.” The praise falling from Eivor’s lips has Hytham’s cock twitching against his hip, Eivor moving his finger inside him that little bit more before he added a second, his free hand running over Hytham’s chest in comfort. The stretch caused some discomfort, but it was short-lived, Eivor making sure he was ready for him. Eivor added a little more oil before he added a third finger, Hytham’s whole body singing as he hit something inside him that had him arching his back and biting his lip. 

“Eivor …”

“Hytham …” Eivor answered teasingly.

“Gods, _Eivor_ … please,” he begged, and he did bed very prettily. Once Eivor was satisfied that he had prepared him enough, he coated himself in the oil, his eyes not leaving Hytham’s, the hidden one flushed and sweaty. Eivor crawled over Hytham, catching his lips in a kiss, one of his hands sliding down between their bodies to position himself before he began to slide inside the other man, Hytham’s body tensing for a moment at the intrusion. He broke the kiss and buried his face in Eivor’s neck, his arms holding him tightly as he got used to the feeling. Hytham was hot and tight around Eivor’s cock and it drove him mad but he kept himself calm, his hands fisting in the furs of Hytham’s bed at either side of him.

“How do you feel …?” Eivor asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how much he was trying to keep it together. Hytham breathed harshly against his neck.

“So full …” he said. He wiggled a little under Eivor to feel that little more comfortable, Eivor sliding a little deeper, bringing his knees up around Eivor’s hips again. He lowered his head back onto the pillow, his cheeks red and his eyes sparkling. “I need you …” Eivor smiled softly, kissing Hytham again before he began to move, the little noises Hytham was making making his cock throb all the more. His fingers began to cramp as they gripped the furs, slowly rocking into Hytham’s body. His other hand cupped Hytham’s cheek as they kissed, thumb skimming along his bearded face.

“So _beautiful_ , Hytham …” he said softly. Hytham’s fingernails scratched down Eivor’s back before digging into the soft flesh of his arse, grabbing greedily as it, helping to guide Eivor’s thrusts inside of him. His head fell back into the pillow, baring his throat to Eivor, who took advantage of the situation and sucked red marks into his skin, knowing full well they’d be on show and everyone would see who he belonged too. Hytham moaned and arched up against Eivor’s chest, rocking down to meet Eivor’s movements the best he could. Eivor’s head was spinning. He wanted to fuck him so hard.

“Eivor … I am not breakable … you do not have to be so gentle,” Hytham said. Eivor squeezed his eyes closed, burying his face in his neck.

“I do not want to hurt you,” Eivor said. He did not want to cause Hytham any unnecessary discomfort if he could help it, not for his first time. Hytham ran a hand through Eivor’s hair, making him look up at him.

“You will not hurt me. I _need_ you,” he said. Eivor growled in his throat before he took Hytham’s mouth in a passionate kiss, tongue and lips and teeth, biting and mouthing and licking. He grabbed his wrists and pressed them into the pillow by his head, holding him there, as he began to move that little bit faster, that little bit harder, inside Hytham. The hidden one groaned deeply against Eivor’s mouth, the wet sound of the oil followed by damp skin slapping against damp skin echoed through the bureau, heard over the heavy rainfall. Hytham let his legs fall open wider to accommodate Eivor, moaning like a whore in a brothel at every movement. Eivor was sweating, the slide of their damp skin together exquisite, before he let go of one of Hytham’s wrists to slide his hand down between their bodies and taking Hytham’s cock in hand, stroking him with each movement of their bodies together.

“Gods, Hytham … you’re so _tight_ ,” Eivor groaned out sinfully as Hytham clenched around him, driving him absolutely mad. He knew he would not be able to hold on much longer and, if the way Hytham was trembling was anything to go by, he knew that the hidden one wouldn’t be able to either. He stroked his thumb over the leaking slit, rubbing it over the head. Hytham whimpered - fucking _whimpered_ \- and Eivor’s insides flipped at the sound, a spark of pleasure shooting through his body right to his cock. His own body was trembling, so worked up, his hips stuttering in rhythm, stroking Hytham quicker. He let go of Hytham’s other wrist to press his hand into the wall, the wood creaking beneath his hand. Hytham rocked harder with Eivor, trying to bring his release to the surface. 

“Eiv - _Gods_ , Eivor …” he almost sobbed as his muscles began to spasm, that coil deep in his belly that had been getting tighter and tighter suddenly springing free, coming all over his belly, dribbling down over Eivor’s fingers. His whole body trembled, his fingertips digging painfully into Eivor’s shoulders, luckily avoiding his wounded one. Eivor rose up onto his knees a little more, taking Hytham’s hips and moved ruthlessly, fucking him through his orgasm before his own crept up on him, taking him by surprise, hips slamming against Hytham’s with a painful slapping sound, spilling inside his lover, feeling like it was never going to end. He pulled out of him before he was done, wrapping a hand around himself to wring it out, the last few drops painting Hytham’s red arse cheeks. Hytham let his legs back down to the bed slowly, both men breathing harshly. Eivor pressed his fists into the bed at either side of Hytham’s hips and bowed his head for a moment, taking the time to catch his breath, his heart beating fast in his chest. He felt Hytham’s hand in his hair, stroking softly, before he lifted his head to look at his lover again. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, lying there flushed from their love-making, eyes heavy and tired as he looked up at him. A small smile made its way onto his handsome face. Eivor grabbed for his tunic, wiping his hand and Hytham’s belly before throwing it away. He edged himself down onto the bed beside him, slipping his arm underneath him and letting him rest against his chest, thumb stroking gently at his hip.

“You are well? I did not hurt you?” he asked and Hytham shook his head gently.

“If I hurt at all, it will be in the morning and it will remind me of you, of this … and how much I wanted you. My only regret is that I chose to avoid you. We could have been doing this much sooner if I had not been so stubborn,” he said, making Eivor chuckle.

“Indeed we could have,” Eivor said, turning his head to look at Hytham. “But we have more than enough time to make up for it now.” Hytham glance up at Eivor before he lifted his head to press a kiss to the drengr’s lips. Eivor wriggled a little once he pulled back. “Maybe next time my bed would be better. This is hell for your back …” Hytham sniggered before he kissed him again.

“Worry not, love. I shall kiss it better in the morning.”


End file.
